High school Horrors
by setr
Summary: AU Luffy and nakama face the horrors of high school, unrequited love? failing classes? older woman? Can they survive through to the summer? Several pairings that will reveal themselves throughout.
1. Just Another Monday

_For the purpose of this story Zoro, Nami, Vivi and Sanji are 18 and Luffy and Usopp are 17. This is my first AU fic and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own One Piece._

**High school Horrors****  
Just Another Monday**

Sunlight poured through the window of the small house bathing the slumbering boy in its glow. He slept on his stomach a sheet draped across his lower half and his head shoved into the pillow. An alarm on his bedside table went off indicating it was time to get up but the green-haired teenager continued to sleep. The clock continued to drone its alarm and was soon accompanied by an entire orchestra of alarms throughout the room. The cacophony of alarms forced the belligerent teen awake and grumbling he got up and started smacking off alarm after alarm until there was once again silence.

Grabbing a towel he headed to the shower, the hot water pounding into him slowly awakening him fully. With a sigh he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Downstairs the sounds of dishes clanging together could be heard and Makino's sweet voice travelled up to him as he pulled on some clothes.

"Slow down some Luffy or you'll choke." Makino advised smiling.

However her advice went unheard as Luffy continued to shove everything he could get his hand on into his mouth. Upon seeing Zoro enter the room Makino reached behind her and handed him a plate laden with eggs, ham and toast. She always filled him a plate and kept it away from Luffy, it was the only way to guarantee he would get any.

"Good morning Zoro" she said sweetly.

"Morning" he grunted before digging into the delicious food.

Luffy managed a 'hello' in between mouthfuls and Zoro laughed at his best friend. Even though Zoro was a year older than Luffy they had hit it off almost immediately. They had met almost two and a half years ago; the summer before Luffy had started high school. Zoro had gotten in trouble for a street fight with some snobby kid and was sitting in the police station while his current foster mother was going on about how he was too much and blah blah blah with the cop. Luffy had been there with his older brother who had a couple speeding tickets to deal with. Despite all of the glares and threats he had sent Luffy's way the boy wouldn't leave him alone. They had become fast friends after that and when he had left his foster parents' when he turned 16 Luffy and Makino had taken him in. Zoro wasn't sure how Luffy or his brother had come to be with Makino but they had become his family, the only one he had ever really had. Just then there was a loud honk from outside the house.

"Shit!" Zoro said.

He grabbed his last piece of toast and headed out the door snatching his bag on the way.

"Come on Luffy, she'll raise the price if we make her wait again" he yelled behind him as he rushed out the door.

All of a sudden Luffy bounded past him smacking him with his bag in the process. Zoro growled but Luffy paid him no attention his focus on the attractive carrot top who sat in the front seat of the silver convertible Mini Cooper that sat in the driveway.

"Hey Nami" Luffy called out with a huge grin.

As usual Nami had the top down and Luffy jumped in not bothering with a door. Nami smiled at the energetic boy sitting beside her but then quickly masked it with a frown.

"Luffy how many times do I have to tell you to use the damn door? Plus you guys still have to pay me for last week."

Zoro dug his wallet out of his pants to look for some money, all he had was a single twenty and he would need that for lunch.

"I'll pay you tomorrow" he told her and then tuned out her threats of increased interest.

They got to school in record time since Nami drove like a maniac, as he got out of the car he wondered why it was he was paying for this again. He would much prefer walking but the route was pretty complicated and no one had been able to give him clear directions so he had gotten lost when he tried last year.

"Oh and you'll need to find your own way home, I have a meeting after school today." Nami said tossing her keys into her purse.

"What!?" Luffy cried out.

"I knew you'd forget. It's the second Monday of the month Luffy. We meet every month on the second Monday. We have been since September; it is now April you think you'd remember." Nami sighed exasperated and turned to go inside the school.

Zoro had forgotten about the stupid student council meeting which meant he couldn't even bum a ride off of Vivi. Damn, it looked like he was going to be walking home, he could catch a ride with Johnny and Yosaku but they had last period spare and he would have to skip Math. He went inside to his locker to get the books he needed for the morning. He made it to his first class with only one wrong turn which was quite an improvement from a few months ago.

There was the usual pre-class chaos in the classroom, people hanging around desks in groups. Zoro noticed a group of guys crowded around one desk in particular and sure enough sitting on the desk with her legs crossed was Nami. Taking his seat in the back of the classroom he held back a snort, all those guys embarrassing themselves at her feet over nothing more than a smile or a strategically planned stretch. Zoro put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes as he waited for the class to start.

The door opened and a hush fell over the classroom, curious Zoro lifted his head to see who had entered since Mr Clover their history teacher didn't usually have that sort of control over the class. Looking to the front he immediately saw the reason for the initial hush and the whispers that had now started. Standing beside the older teacher was a tall young woman. She had long black hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. She was slim and had on a deep purple skirt and a corset tank top that accentuated her figure. She had thrown a black blazer on top in an attempt to make her outfit more conservative. Zoro found his eyes being drawn to her legs, they were clad in black boots and they seemed to go on forever.

"Class, this is Nico Robin. Miss Nico will be your new TA and she will be teaching the class for the rest of the month. I expect you to show her the same respect you would any other teacher."

Mr Clover then said a few quick words to the TA before leaving the classroom. The beautiful new TA turned to speak to the class and as she spoke her voice seemed to fill the room settling around Zoro like a blanket. Uncomfortable he tried to shrug it off as if it were a physical presence. She told the class to simply call her Robin and offered a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Zoro looked into them; a brilliant blue and saw a hidden sadness locked away and shielded by her calm and half-hearted smiles. He sensed a story, a troubled past and felt a twinge of curiosity. Ignoring these useless feelings Zoro put his head back down and was soon drifting to sleep.

The sound of the bell signalling the end of the period woke Zoro from his light sleep, he gathered his stuff and was about to leave when a calm voice stalled him.

"Mr Roronoa, could I speak to you for a moment."

He turned around to face Robin where she stood by the desk shuffling some papers together.

"I'll have to ask you not to sleep through anymore of my classes Mr Roronoa. Unless you're looking to fail."

Zoro felt the tip of his ears redden and he mumbled an apology his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Well have a good day then and I'll see you tomorrow" she said good-naturedly efficiently dismissing the green-haired teen.

Zoro fought against the indignation rising in him and headed off to his next class. Mondays sure did suck.

* * *

Nami weaved her way through the crowded cafeteria to a table situated at the back by the large windows. She took a seat beside Luffy who was already piling food into his mouth, eating as if he hadn't had a bite in weeks.

"Hey Nami" Luffy said cheerfully his mouth full.

"Gross Luffy. Swallow before talking next time" she criticized smacking him on the head.

Luffy barely registered the hit continuing to eat, something fizzed inside of her but she quickly pushed it aside. She was grateful to see Vivi approaching so she could avoid analyzing these strange feelings. Sanji followed closely behind Vivi carrying her tray. Nami watched as the slim blonde pulled out the chair for her best friend the cafeteria tray balanced on one palm. Sanji placed the chipped plastic tray in front of her as if it were priceless china holding some gourmet meal. Vivi chuckled lightly and thanked him graciously. Sanji took the seat beside Vivi and pulled out his packed lunch along with two small containers.

"Delicious treats made with my undying love for two magnificent angels" he cooed handing them to Nami and Vivi.

Nami sighed inwardly but smiled at the aspiring cook. A laugh soon escaped her lips as a well placed kick under the table sent Luffy reeling backwards foiling his attempt to snatch Nami's treat.

"Keep your hands off Nami's treat baka" Sanji shouted.

Nami concentrated on eating and smacking Luffy's hands away ignoring Sanji's idiotic love prattle. When she looked up she was surprised to see that Usopp and Zoro had joined them. Seeing Zoro she remembered the incident with the TA and she was curious to know what it was about, hopefully something she could use to her advantage.

"What did the new TA want Zoro?" she asked him.

"Nothing" Zoro mumbled.

He then shoved his mouth full of food in an attempt to stop the conversation. Nami let it go figuring her and Vivi could get it out of him later in math class. It wasn't like she needed to concentrate hard; the math was pretty simple as far as she was concerned.

"A new TA?" Usopp asked shifting away from Zoro whose mood had noticeably darkened.

"Nico Robin, the new history TA. Tall, dark and mysteriously attractive" Nami surmised with a soft flick of her hair.

"She is a goddess here on earth giving poor wretches like us the chance to see such undiluted beauty. Oh if only I hadn't taken history last term for I would gladly sit through an entire day of history to merely bask in her effervescent glow" Sanji spun, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Stupid love-cook" Zoro muttered

"What was that marimo?" Sanji shouted tersely.

Both boys jumped out of their seats chairs clattering to the ground nosily as they glared death rays at each other. The other students barely glanced over at the commotion, pretty much the entire student body was used to their constant fighting.

"Sit down you fools" Nami snarled with a glare that quickly silenced the bickering boys.

Or almost silenced them she thought wryly as Sanji cooed about how beautiful she was when she was mad. She groaned but to her right Luffy simply laughed at the antics of his nakama. His laugh seemed to lighten Nami's spirit and she started a lively conversation with Vivi concerning the upcoming Spring Fling. The rest of the lunch period passed by relatively smoothly and Nami was surprised to hear the bell ring and see the cafeteria clear out.  


* * *

Luffy pushed his hat further down on his head and looked out the window in his Spanish classroom. Some people found it weird that Luffy always wore his hat but the teachers had learned not to ask him to take it off. It was the only thing he had of Shanks and it was just as important as Ace, Nami, Zoro and his other nakama. Luffy knew Shanks would be back for it one day and he had to make sure he had it for him. The voice of his nakama cut into his thoughts bringing him back to the classroom.

"I feel the onset of my I-can't-go-up-and-present disease." Usopp stammered.

The teacher however was used to this and soon Usopp was trudging to the front to give his Spanish presentation knees trembling slightly. Luffy returned his attention to outside, he wished he could be out there exploring and having adventures instead of stuck in this stupid classroom. His thoughts drifted from one thing to another, he thought about Nami and how he was going to get home and then about dinner and if Ace would stop by. He hoped Ace would he hadn't seen his older brother in awhile. Ace went to One Piece University and even though it was the local university he didn't drop by as often as he used to. Luffy figured Ace had a new boyfriend; last time he had come by when he left to meet up with a friend his eyes had shone with carnal desire. Luffy's thoughts were stopped from going further down that particular path by the teacher calling his name.

"Monkey D. Luffy! I've asked you to come up and present, pronto."

Luffy quickly rushed to the front of the class and turned to face his classmates. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be talking about, something to do with their childhood but that wasn't really that important.

"Hola, me llamo Luffy. Cuando soy muy joven quiero... estar el Pirate King-o. Como el pirate Gol D. Rogers. Me gusta travelar el world-o y findar treasure" Luffy proclaimed with his horrible Spanish and a big grin.

Looking at the class he saw Usopp put his head down on the desk and he could hear sniggers and laughs throughout the room.

"That will be enough Luffy, have a seat por favor"

Luffy bounded back to his seat completely oblivious to the fact that he had just totally messed up. Other students went up and presented, the class slowly ticking by. Luffy paid them no attention lost in his own daydreams and so he was startled when he heard the bell signalling the end of the last period of the day. Luffy and Usopp made plans to walk home together since Usopp only lived a few blocks away.

"Ah Luffy do you mind staying back a moment" the teacher asked stopping him.

Usopp shot him a worried look and left after promising to meet Luffy at his locker.

"Luffy your presentation today well it left quite a bit to be desired. Coupled with your test scores you are in serious danger of failing this class."

"What!?"

"I am however going to give you a second chance. I will find someone to tutor you from the advanced class and next week you will get to present again."

"okay"

"Don't make me regret this Luffy. I will see you tomorrow. Adios."

Luffy left the classroom and slowly headed to his locker. Failing? Makino wouldn't like that but he could fix this. The teacher said he had a second chance, he would do better.

"Yosh!" he said to himself.

Feeling better he pushed it aside and rushed to his locker to meet Usopp.

* * *

Nami waved goodbye to Zoro as her and Vivi left the classroom and headed towards the student council lounge.

"Make sure you have my money tomorrow and think about my offer"

Zoro just ignored her comment lifting his hand in farewell as he walked away.

"I don't think he'll take you up on it" Vivi said with a laugh.

"Probably not but it was worth a try."

Nami had finally gotten him to confess his conversation with Miss Nico and being the good friend that she was Nami had offered to make sure he stayed awake in class. For a small fee of course, 10 a class. She wasn't asking for much when you considered the inconvenience to her and how difficult waking him would be if he did fall asleep. Oh well his loss not hers.

"Vivi-chwan! Nami-swan! Shall I carry your bags?" Sanji asked coming up behind them.

Nami handed over her heavy book bag and noticed the way he sidled in between her and Vivi. She rolled her eyes at Vivi who giggled. Sanji's antics always did amuse the blunette. The three of them walked into the room and got settled. Vivi sat in a chair at the round table that sat in the center of the room and Sanji was quick to grab a seat beside her. Nami bypassed the tabled and opted for the couch instead. She sunk into it with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been a long day. She opened them again when Kana and Jet, the junior and senior liaisons walked in and took a seat at the table.

"What's on the agenda today Vivi?" Jet asked flashing her a killer smile at which Sanji glared.

"The Spring Fling. I want it to be great this year. The school deserves more than just cotton candy and a dunk tank. I can't let them down."

Nami could hear the hints of stress that laced her best friend's voice. Vivi often took a lot on her shoulders and this Spring Fling was a big deal to her. Vivi didn't take her position as student body president lightly.

"Don't worry Vivi, we'll make sure it's great" Kana said calmly.

"Kana-chan is right. You are fabulous Vivi-chan. You and Nami-san are brilliant!" Sanji cooed.

Sanji was student body vice-president at Grand Line High and he saw it as part of his duty to support the president as well as his beautiful treasurer. The meeting went on as they discussed potential ideas to make this year's Spring Fling the best ever. Sanji prepared some tea for the girls to help them relax all the while keeping an eye on Jet. He was a nice enough guy except 

he kept hitting on Vivi and Nami. They brainstormed ideas for an hour before Vivi declared it was enough for the night.

"Thanks for coming everybody. We will probably have to throw in a couple extra meetings before next month if we want to get this done."

"Anything for you Vivi-chan!"

"I know I'm asking a lot but this is important."

"Don't worry so much" Nami said with a grin.

Everyone started gathering their stuff and slowly left the building except for Jet who was gone within minutes of Vivi closing the meeting.

"Do you need a lift Sanji-kun?" Vivi asked sweetly.

"No, my shift at the Baratie starts in awhile so I'll just walk over but thank you Vivi-chan you are so sweet and generous"

Vivi and Nami said goodbye and headed off to the parking lot talking about the new TA. Sanji watched them go basking in their beauty for as long as possible. As he watched the two girls leave he felt a small weight settle on his heart. If only he could toss away the charade and tell her how he truly felt. As far as he was concerned the sun rose and set with her.

"See you tomorrow my love" Sanji said softly before turning to walk to the restaurant.

_**an: **__I first off apologize for the butchering of the beautiful Spanish language but it was necessary plot wise. Also I am taking suggestions as to what the Spring Fling should include._


	2. It could be worse

_Here is chapter two! Thanks for reading. Oh and to answer a question Jet is not a character from another anime... All characters that are not from One Piece are just ones I have made up... Though I did take the names Jet and Kana from minor characters from Fairy Tail since I liked them... I do not own One Piece_

**High school Horrors  
It could be worse**

Zoro took his seat in the history classroom; it was going to be a long class. He had barely managed to stay awake in yesterday's class but he had and Robin had given him a smile when he left. The smile had been more real than her usual polite ones and he was determined to stay awake again. Nami walked in and dropped into her seat with a small groan.

"What's up Nami?" Zoro asked since she had been fine in the car.

"I have to tutor some idiot from the beginner's Spanish class. Just because I have the highest marks I shouldn't have to waste my time on this idiot who apparently didn't even bother to present on what he was supposed to."

"Oh"

"I am very busy you know, with my classes and student council. Spring Fling is coming up and this is so important to Vivi, I have to be able to help her 100."

"So does that mean you won't be coming to the Thousand Sunny then?"

"No, of course I'll be at Sunny. This tutoring thing is after school. Sorry it looks like I can't drive you and Luffy home."

Zoro laughed and Nami glared at him but he was spared from further comments by the class starting. Robin greeted the class before diving into the lesson, they were picking up from where they had left off yesterday. Not that Zoro knew where they had left off; he had been awake but hadn't really paid attention. He figured staying awake was enough. He'd have to 

remember to ask Vivi for a ride home at lunch he really didn't feel like walking. It had taken him almost an hour to get home on Monday.

"Mr Roronoa perhaps you know" Robin's voice called him out of his musings and he noticed her looking at him expectantly.

"Err... could you repeat the question?" Zoro asked stupidly.

"I asked what was important about the year 1818" Robin repeated calmly.

Zoro had no idea why 1818 was special, he didn't even know they were studying that century but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to her.

"1818... well because there was... a battle" he said trying to sound confident.

"That's right. 1818 was the year of the Rebellion of the Workers. You see in those times..."

Zoro sighed in relief as she continued with the lesson. He had gotten lucky with his guess. Nico Robin intrigued Zoro. Most teachers let him sleep and didn't bother to ask him questions where as Robin didn't and despite asking him questions she hadn't pressed him for a more specific answer. If he had given such a vague answer to Mr Clover or any of his other teachers they would have pressed it and/or yelled at him to pay attention and not give flip answers. Nico Robin was certainly different than most teachers. No one seemed to know much about her even Vivi only knew a few things and Vivi usually could give a complete history on any given teacher or TA.

Vivi had said that prior to this she had been a TA over at Red Line High, the rival high school and that the students there had dubbed her Miss All-Sunday because of the amount of work she assigned. He didn't doubt it either he was already supposed to have read four chapters since Monday.

"Alright now you'll have the rest of the class to complete this small quiz. Good luck."

Zoro watched in horror as the sheets of paper were distributed around the class, he took the sheet Nami passed back and there written across the top was 'Quiz: Chapters 7 – 10'. The chapters she had assigned since Monday which unfortunately he hadn't read any of. The quiz was indeed small, only four question presumably one for each chapter; he scanned the questions looking for a key word to give him a clue. The first three questions were a complete wash and Zoro jotted down some bullshit answers and moved on to the last one, it was about 1818. He tried to remember what Robin had said but all he could remember was Rebellion of the Workers because they were unhappy so that's what he wrote. Zoro hated pop quizzes he was never prepared for them. He definitely was not looking forward to getting this one back. He went to the front when the bell rang and dropped his paper on the desk.

"Thank you" Robin said softly.

Robin offered him a smile but Zoro didn't see it since he was too busy avoiding her eyes. Zoro also didn't catch the flicker of emotion in her eyes that was soon replaced by her usual shields and barriers. She collected the rest of the quizzes with a polite smile. Robin watched the last student leave her classroom letting out a sigh once the door closed. Grand Line High was a good high school the staff much more welcoming than at Red Line where she had to constantly be watching her back. With another sigh she gathered the quizzes and put them in her bag. She couldn't afford to focus on the past or on a certain green-haired boy for that matter. She had another class to teach after all.

* * *

Vivi munched on her apple laughing lightly as Sanji fawned over her, the blonde was certainly good for her ego. He was currently going on about how she needn't worry about the Spring Fling since she was incredible and beautiful. Vivi wasn't sure how her beauty was pertinent to the Fling's success but she appreciated Sanji's support none the less.

"Thank you Sanji-kun I am glad I have your support." Vivi said voicing her appreciation.

"Always for you Vivi-chan!"

"Did you need a ride home today?"

"Thank you for your kindness you have a beautiful soul. Even though I would love nothing more than to be alone with you I have soccer practice after school."

Sanji was the captain of the soccer team, he had led the team to victory last year and they seemed to be determined to win again this year.

"Oi Vivi, that reminds me can you give me a lift home?" Zoro tossed from across the table.

She was about to reply that she could when Sanji started in on him.

"Shitty marimo using Vivi-chan like a taxi, you could at least ask politely"

"What was that dart brow!?"

"I'm going to teach you some table manners"

"I'd like to see you try"

Vivi rolled her eyes, they hadn't fought yet today so she should have expected it after all.

"It's okay Sanji-kun I don't mind." Vivi cut in placing a hand on the angered boy's arm.

It deemed to have the desired effect and Sanji immediately calmed down and started gushing about how generous and charitable she was.

"On second thought could you drop me off at the dojo?" Zoro asked his body still tense.

Vivi agreed to it the dojo was closer to her house anyways. She spent the rest of the lunch period going over ideas for the Fling in her head and listening to Usopp's tall tales about giants and an island of snipers.

* * *

The bell rang indicating the end of the day, Nami stood up shoving her books into her bag.

"Well I'm off to tutor that Spanish student. Wish me luck" she said to Vivi and Zoro as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Vivi reassured her but Zoro just laughed.

She waved goodbye and headed to the Spanish classroom which is where the teacher had said she could tutor the kid.

"Aah Nami, gracias, here are his old tests and an outline for the presentation. I have a meeting so I must go now, buena suerte."

And with that Nami was left holding a manila envelope full of papers and no clue whom her pupil was.

"Nami! Why are you here?"

Nami's mouth dropped as the familiar voice called out from behind her. She turned around and sure enough sitting on a desk smiling up at her from under the brim of his straw hat was Luffy. He was the only other person in the room.

"Luffy? You're the one who needs a tutor?"

"Yosh! How'd you know and you still haven't said why you're here."

"I'm the tutor baka! I told you at lunch I had to tutor some kid from the beginner's class why didn't you say it was you?"

"What!? You're the tutor? This is so cool!"

Nami watched as his face lit up, she was amazed at his stupidity not that she should be. With an exasperated sigh she took the papers out of the envelope and looked at the sheet on the presentation. It was supposed to be a short one, only 3-5 minutes long.

"Do you know what your presentation is on Luffy?"

"Something about childhood" he offered with a disinterested shrug.

"Luffy this is important. Now listen your presentation is supposed to be about who your childhood hero was and why"

Luffy's hand immediately went to his hat; he took it off holding it tenderly. Nami could tell he was thinking about Shanks. She took out a piece of paper and put it on the desk beside Luffy.

"Okay I want you to start on the presentation while I look over your tests. Write it out and if you don't know the Spanish word use a dictionary or leave it in English for now."

"Aww Nami can't you just do it?"

"No Luffy now get started" she said giving him a smack.

Begrudgingly Luffy slid into his seat and put pen to paper. Nami looked through his tests and was surprised to see how badly her was actually doing, a couple of the words he had written near the bottom of one page caught her eye and she laughed.

"Luffy you can't just add an 'o' to make it Spanish."

The faintest flush of red tinged Luffy's cheeks and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Come on, we can go to my place and get something to eat and then we'll start from the beginning."

"Really? Thanks Nami you're the best!"

Nami smiled at her friend, she was determined to help him pass this course.

* * *

Zoro walked out of the dojo feeling much better, the tension from history class and Sanji having been exercised out. He had trained until the sweat was pouring off of him and then sparred with several members of the dojo who had dared face him. Unlike most members Zoro used santoryou and he was good, one of the best at the dojo.

He considered calling Makino for a ride but she was probably busy working, he would just walk. He ran a hand through his hair, still damp from the quick shower he had taken and headed off in the direction of the house. Sometime later Zoro was walking by a plaza he thought he had already seen a couple of times. It was probably just a different plaza that had the same stores in it he thought with a shrug.

"Mr Roronoa?"

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing, she couldn't possibly be here. He looked over and there was no mistake Nico Robin was walking towards him. She wore slacks today and a yellow tank top that clung to her like a second skin. Her blazer must have been left behind since she wasn't wearing it and he didn't notice it in her hands.

"Hi" he said curious as to why she had approached him.

"Do you live nearby?"

Zoro struggled for a moment not sure what to say, he really didn't know if home was nearby anymore.

"I live on Fushia Road" he said as a way of answering.

"I live around there as well"

"Oh, well I should be going"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about your marks. Maybe we could get a coffee and talk" Robin said gesturing to the cafe behind her.

Zoro stood there shocked. Coffee? That was pretty much the last thing he had been expecting. Getting coffee with a TA was probably not a good idea but he found himself agreeing anyways. They went inside and a waitress showed them to a table in the back of the cafe. There weren't that many patrons in the cafe and their table gave them some privacy.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked with a smile.

"I'll just have a coffee please"

The waitress then turned to look at Zoro and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Can I just get some water" he said his throat dry, he sighed silently with relief when she walked away.

"I marked your quiz today and you barely scraped together a 20 on it." Robin said bluntly with no attempt to soften the blow.

Zoro sat quietly, he knew he hadn't done well but it sounded much worse when she said so.

"Mr Roronoa simply being awake is not going to allow you to pass. You must do the readings and pay attention in class as well."

Zoro was glad to see their drinks arrive and he took a gulp of the cold water not really sure what to say. Thankfully Robin started talking again so he didn't have to.

"I believe what you need is someone who will go over the material with you, force you to actually read it. You need a tutor."

"A tutor?"

What was with the sudden need for tutors in this school, he had been coping fine before.

"I don't think so" Zoro wasn't about to have some student teaching him history thinking they were superior to him.

"This really isn't a choice; your only choice is where we do this." Robin said firmly.

"What? Wait, we? What do you mean we?"

"I'll be the one tutoring you Mr Roronoa. None of my students would be able to handle it."

Zoro sat stunned, he hadn't been expecting that. After a moment he regained his composure and they started to figure how they were going to go about the tutoring. In the end they decided they would start the next day after school and they would meet in the history classroom. Zoro sat quietly while Robin finished her coffee since she had offered to drive him home. He was surprised to find that it was a comfortable silence and he actually found himself enjoying it.

Robin waved goodbye as Zoro climbed out of her car, she watched him go up the driveway and disappear into the small house before pulling away. She didn't know what it was about this boy that drew her to him. Robin knew that she should get out now before anything happened after all the truth was there were several students who could tutor Zoro. But she knew she wouldn't, she knew she would do everything in her power to make sure he passed even if it ruined her.

* * *

"Zoro! Nami called and she said she's on her way and to be ready." Luffy called down the hallway.

Luffy and his nakama were meeting at the Thousand Sunny to hang out. The Thousand Sunny was an all-ages club that played good music and often even had live stuff. Luffy was looking forward to hanging out with his friends they always had fun and he needed some fun after his tutoring session. Not that Nami wasn't fun but she had made him work so hard, he had had to recite verbs for half an hour and she had even given him homework. Luffy hadn't expected this tutoring thing to be so much work but at least it meant more time with Nami. Just then there was a familiar honk outside and Zoro wandered out of his room.

"What were you doing? I haven't seen you since supper." Luffy asked his best friend.

Zoro usually took a nap on the couch after meals but this time he had disappeared into his room.

"History readings" Zoro replied walking past him.

Luffy scratched his head; Zoro didn't normally do his readings especially for history. With a shrug he followed the green-haired boy out a large grin on his face.

The inside of the Thousand Sunny was a unique place, on one end there was a stage and a good-sized dance floor. Further back from the dance floor there was a bunch of small tables and a couple booths. On the other end there was a long bar with a giant cheerful lion's head on the wall behind it. There were also some pool tables, couches and an upper level that hosted some more tables. Their group usually occupied some of the couches that were off to the side. When they got inside Luffy immediately bee lined it for the bar.

"Hi Franky!" he called out to the blue-haired man behind the bar.

Franky was the owner of the club as well as the bartender. Luffy and the others were good friends with him.

"Straw-hat! I'm having a super week! How about some cola on the house." The older man cried out doing his signature pose that amused Luffy.

Thanks Franky" Luffy replied.

Franky lowered his hands from his pose and gathered some cola; Zoro came over and helped carry the bottles over to where everyone sat. The night wore on with lots of laughter and dancing, except for in Zoro's case who refused to dance and would just sit on the couch scowling at people who considered approaching him. Luffy laughed as yet another woman approached the scowling boy. However to Luffy's surprise the scowl vanished and the woman sat down. She was wearing a tight yellow tank top and a short purple skirt with boots that 

came up over her knees. She had a gold band around her arm that matched her belt and she looked to be older than Zoro.

"Hey Nami who's that talking to Zoro? She looks kind of familiar." Luffy asked.

"What someone's actually talking to him? Wow and she's beautiful. Wait that's Robin." Nami replied abruptly stopping her dancing.

"Robin?"

"The history TA. What's she want, come on."

Luffy followed Nami back over to the couch.

"Oh hello Miss Nami how are you?" Robin asked politely, having seen them.

"Hello, I'm fine can we help you with something?"

"No it's alright I just saw Mr Roronoa here and I thought I'd remind him about our session tomorrow. Well I'll be going now. Goodnight" Robin said calmly unfazed by Nami's stare.

Luffy watched the TA lady walk away before sprawling on the couch beside Zoro.

"What are you having a session for?" he asked the boy.

"Tutoring" Zoro mumbled.

"You too? Tutoring is no fun at all there is so much work to do. I don't like it."

Nami's hand came out of nowhere smacking him across the head.

"Ow Nami what was that for?"

"You think I like wasting my time trying to tutor you?" she shouted.

Nami's words saddened Luffy and he mumbled a sorry his head dropping.

"I'm going to head home, see you later" Zoro said getting up and leaving.

Most of the others had left by then and Luffy sat on the couch sulking, Nami sat beside him also looking sad. Nami however was mad at Luffy, she was mad that he didn't like the tutoring at all, she had thought that he had at least enjoyed getting to hang out. Why did he always speak without thinking and why did it bother her so much. She looked over at him sulking, he had his lower lip jutted out slightly and Nami was overcome with a sudden desire to kiss him.

This desire shocked her it was Luffy after all, he was one of her best friends and he had pretty much just admitted hanging out with her was no fun. Nami quickly pushed aside these strange desires even if she wanted to she would never act on them. She looked over at him again, he looked so sad and she realized she shouldn't have been so harsh.

"Luffy?" she said softly.

Luffy looked up at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes and it broke her heart that she had been the one to put it there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Slowly some of the sadness left his eyes but he still didn't smile. "And tutoring you isn't a waste of my time."

This time a smile crept onto his face and Nami felt her heart lighten.

"Can we dance some more Nami?"

Nami nodded and the smile turned into a full-fledged grin. Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor the sadness forgotten.

_**an:**__ I am still open to ideas for the Spring Fling._


	3. The Tutors

_Chapter three is up! Sorry that they are taking longer to come out I just have gotten busier here... I shall try to update asap. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

**High school Horrors  
The Tutors**

Sanji sat in his Food & Nutrition class looking over some papers in front of him. Miss Clara, the young teacher was talking to the class about proper nutrition and the importance of breakfast but for the first time Sanji wasn't giving her his full attention. Normally Sanji was an avid student; listening and answering question but today his mind was elsewhere. He had spent most of his free time the last few weeks coming up with ideas for the Spring Fling and he now had a good list of them compiled. They were organized nicely and he had even found suppliers and estimates for some of the things they would need. He had it all in front of him and Vivi was going to come to the Baratie after school to look it over so everything had to be perfect.

Sanji could just imagine the scene now; he would present her with his brilliant ideas and Vivi would be gracious and highly appreciative of his help and fall madly in love with him. Sanji would be her knight in shining armour and they would live happily ever after! Sanji continued his daydreams until the end of the class and was waiting outside her math classroom before the first person even walked out.

"Vivi-chan! Nami-san! How was your day?"

"It was fine; I'm off to tutor now."

"Have fun, bye Nami. My day was okay are you ready to go Sanji?"

"Always"

"Okay let's go then. Bye Zoro enjoy your tutoring."

Zoro muttered something darkly before stalking off to the history classroom. Sanji watched him go before turning back to Vivi with a bright smile. The two of them set off for the parking lot and Vivi's car. It wasn't too long before Vivi was smoothly pulling into an empty space in front of the Baratie. Sanji ushered her into the small restaurant and to a cozy table in the back that allowed them some privacy.

"Have a seat I'll be back out in a moment my celestial princess" Sanji said pulling out her chair.

He headed into the back and found a light cream-filled pastry and set it out on a plate for Vivi, and then he grabbed two glasses of iced tea he balanced it all on a tray and brought it out to where she sat waiting. Sanji complimented her without even thinking words coming to his mouth automatically. Vivi laughed lightly and thanked him as he took his seat. Her laugh was melodic and it quickened his pulse and he forced himself to stay focused. So he then presented her with the folder he had in his bag.

"These are some of the ideas I have come up with and so far upon further research appear to be functional."

Vivi flipped it open and started to read it while Sanji took the opportunity to study her features which were already ingrained in his memory. Her long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail as usual, her bangs falling on either side of her face. They framed her face giving her a youthful appearance and Sanji thought she looked energetic and beautiful. His eyes caressed the smooth lines of her angelic face and rested on her cherry lips. Sanji often noticed the way she worried her bottom lip between her teeth when she was nervous or upset. Vivi had done it countless times at student council meetings and he couldn't help but find it endearing and innocently provocative. Her lip however was free at the moment and as she read it slowly curved upwards into a smile making Sanji's heart soar.

"A kissing booth Sanji-kun? I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Aww Vivi-chan it was the best idea I had. It would be volunteers only." Sanji cajoled not wanting to let this opportunity go.

"Alright we'll announce it and see if we get volunteers same with the Friend Auction. There will also have to be some guidelines for that."

"You are a wonderful leader Vivi-chan"

"Thank you Sanji-kun. I couldn't do it without you, these are some wonderful ideas and you've really done the research. Are you serious about the BBQ?"

"Yes, I've talked to Zeff and he is willing to provide everything we need free of charge. It will be good for business plus Patty and Carne have volunteered to serve."

"Volunteered? Really, to give away free food that doesn't sound like Patty."

"Well they weren't given much of a choice in the matter" Sanji replied chuckling.

Vivi laughed as well and Sanji admired the way her eyes lit up and the way her cheeks flushed slightly.

"This is wonderful. Nami is working on getting some good prizes for the Balloon & Darts game so it is more enticing. People won't pay for a chance to win a lame prize. Thank you so much Sanji-kun, you are a lifesaver."

In his mind Sanji saw his daydream playing with her confession of true love coming next but just as Vivi opened her mouth he heard a shout coming from the kitchen.

"Oi Eggplant! Get in here your shift is starting."

"I'm coming old geezer!" Sanji yelled back to the old chef.

He turned back to Vivi apologetically but she just smiled understandingly.

"Sorry to make you late, I better get going Igaram will be starting to worry. Thanks again Sanji-kun."

She gathered her papers together again and stood up to leave. Before going she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. Sanji stared after her his vision rosy with love. It took all of his will power to not raise his hand to his cheek and instead head into the kitchen to work. So maybe the afternoon hadn't turned out like his fantasy but it hadn't been shitty. He was getting somewhere.

* * *

"Nami I'm hungry!"

"You just ate Luffy and I'm not giving you any more food until you finish this presentation."

"Aww but..."

"No buts Luffy. You need to finish, your presentation is in two days."

Luffy pouted but went back to his presentation. He was hungry yet he seemed to care more about what Nami thought lately. He was almost done writing it anyways and he tried to come up with a good way to end it. As he thought his tongue slipped out and his brow furrowed in concentration. He made quite the picture with his tongue poking out and his hat askew on his unruly raven hair. He scribbled out a few last lines not noticing the way Nami's gaze was drawn to his innocent face, her eyes soft and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Done!" he proclaimed with a big grin.

Luffy looked at Nami and was surprised to see a faint blush creeping its way across her fair cheeks. It made her look pretty he thought and his smile widened a bit. Nami didn't seem to notice and just grabbed his paper to look it over her vulnerability hidden again. Luffy took the opportunity to watch her; he looked at her like she was a young woman and not just one of his best friends. Luffy smiled as her tangerine hair slipped forward and she pushed it back impatiently. She really was quite pretty and Luffy wasn't sure how he had never noticed before, she seemed to shine. His eyes lingered on her face some more before moving down to peruse her thin frame. Her body seemed to curve and swell in all the right places as far as he was concerned and he felt his pulse quicken as he took in her long legs she had stretched out in front of her.

"Okay not bad Luffy. There were just a few things that needed to be fixed." Nami said and Luffy's gaze flew back to meet her warm chocolate eyes.

Luffy grinned at the compliment of sorts and Nami smiled back. Then she was making him practice saying it and it was back to work. Luffy repeated it over and over again trying to pronounce things well enough to satisfy his friend. Nami would say a word and he would repeat it until he got it right. He was slowly making progress but not enough to satisfy his feisty tutor.

"Come on Luffy, you need to roll your _"r's"_"

"I'm trying Nami. I just can't do it."

"Look Luffy I know you can do it you just need to practice some. Here you need to loosen up your tongue."

"By eating?"

"No! Just wiggle it around or something."

So Luffy stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around, he wasn't sure if it was actually helping any but it was kind of fun so he didn't mind. Nami giggled trying to hide it behind her hand. Luffy first stuck his tongue out in her direction but she continued to giggle so he resorted to pouting. Nami grinned at him and he noticed the slight mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You know Luf there is another way to loosen your tongue."

"Meat?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"No, not food." Nami replied leaning closer to where he sat.

Luffy watched as she came closer until she was only an inch away. He found his eyes darting between her half-lidded ones and her full lips that were so close to his. Then Nami closed the gap between them and her soft lips were pressing into his and his eyes widened in shock before drifting closed. He returned the pressure his hand moving to gently thread through her hair cupping her head and pressing her closer. Nami's tongue slipped out and brushed across Luffy's lower lip and he opened his mouth to her. Her tongue pushed in moving around his mouth exploring and he did the same their tongues fighting for dominance. Eventually they had to pull apart when oxygen had become an immediate threat. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and Nami's cheeks were red.

"Err why don't you go through it once more." Nami said avoiding his eyes.

So Luffy ran through his presentation again paying extra attention to his _"r's"_ and when he finished Nami slowly nodded her head.

"That was good. Well it is getting late I'll drive you home. Practice some more at home though." Nami said looking at the spot over his left shoulder.

Luffy whined some but collected his stuff from around Nami's room before following her out to the car. They drove to Luffy's house in silence neither mentioning the kiss even though it kept running through Luffy's mind. When Nami pulled up to the house Luffy noticed a strange motorcycle sitting in front of the door. It was pretty big and the wheels looked huge. It was more of a cross between a motorcycle and some sort of tricycle and Luffy had never seen it before.

"Did Ace get a new motorcycle?" Nami asked nodding towards the thing.

"I don't think so, he likes sleeker ones. It must be his new boyfriend's"

"What's this one like?"

"I've never met him. Did you want to come in, you could eat with us."

"Maybe another time, I have too much to do tonight."

Luffy nodded slightly disappointed and they said goodbye. Before jumping out of the car he pressed a quick peck against Nami's soft cheek. Luffy flew up the driveway leaving behind a stunned Nami.

* * *

Zoro slunk into the history classroom where Robin was already waiting. She greeted him with a smile and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. Just like every other day that week Zoro slumped into a chair at the front and opened his textbook. Robin gave him fifteen minutes to look over a couple chapters and read over his brand new notes on them then she gave him a short quiz that tested him on the main points. As usual he grumbled about having to do another quiz but Robin just smiled and looked at the clock pointedly.

Muttering darkly Zoro started the quiz, he would never admit it but her little quizzes were actually helping him remember things and Robin was a really good tutor. She never made him feel bad or stupid for not knowing an answer or not understanding. She would patiently explain it to him in ways he would understand. Surprisingly he found himself looking forward to these sessions not that he would show it.

"These quizzes are pointless I don't see why I need to do them"

"They will help to stimulate your memory Mr Roronoa and they are a good way to review the pertinent information in the chapter."

Zoro scowled at the older woman partially out of habit partially because she was right and she knew it.

"I still don't see why there has to be so many" Zoro muttered not wanting to give in just yet.

"Well how about if by the end of the week if your average on these quizzes is above 75 I'll give you a reward."

Zoro's eyes flew to hers and he tried to read her expression but it was cloaked as usual, though he was pretty sure her voice had held traces of suggestiveness.

"A reward? Like what?" he asked keeping his cool.

Robin walked around to the front of her desk and sat on it slowly crossing her legs. She wore a short black dress today with boots that came up to her thighs and he couldn't help but stare. He vaguely recalled mocking the boys who would gawk at Nami when she would do the same thing but he shrugged it off. With Nami he could see how everything was planned, every move calculated but with Robin it just seemed natural.

"It will be a surprise" Robin replied with her mysterious smile.

When she looked at him Zoro found a desire to succeed and do well in her course. It was this feeling that had Zoro doing his readings and staying awake in class.

"Fine. Here you go." Zoro conceded scribbling his last answer and handing her the paper.

Robin leaned forward to grab the quiz and Zoro forced his eyes away from her generous chest. While he studied the graffiti on his desk Robin looked over the latest quiz, she made a couple marks on the page and continued to read. After a few minutes she handed him the page back.

"You did well; the only real thing is you seem to have mixed up which king did what. But we can work on that."

"It's not my fault all the stupid kings recycle their names" he grumbled bitterly.

Robin laughed lightly and her entire face lit up the hardness fading away. She slipped off the desk and moved to stand beside him flipping through his textbook until she found the page she was looking for. Robin was leaning close to Zoro and he picked up the faint scent of something floral as well as the aroma of the coffee she had been drinking. The two smells mixed together and it was intoxicating and Zoro had to physically stop himself from leaning into her. Unbeknownst to him Robin was also struggling to keep her distance and her hands to herself. So they both ignored their urges and continued with the tutoring.

An hour later Robin dropped him off at the house. He had tried telling her before that he didn't need a ride but she had insisted and in the end he had given in. He raised his hand in farewell as she drove off then slung his bag over his shoulder and headed inside. He took notice of the large bike parked out front and figured Ace was here. Sure enough when he walked in the door he heard the familiar grunts of Luffy and his brother arm wrestling.

Luffy must have just gotten back from his tutoring with Nami then since whenever Ace and Luffy hadn't seen each other in awhile they started by testing their strength against each other. Zoro immediately noticed the older man beside Ace. He was watching Ace arm wrestle with an unmistakeable lust in his eyes. He must be the new boyfriend. He had short gray hair that didn't make him look old just dignified. Zoro could tell he was well-built since he simply wore a thick white jacket undone. There was a row of cigars along the left side and he had two unlit ones in his mouth. Everything about him seemed a little bit elusive giving him a smoky appearance and Zoro chuckled thinking it matched Ace's fiery attitude and intensity.

Ace and Luffy soon gave up coming to a draw as usual. They laughed exuberantly and hugged each other enthusiastically. The brothers put their hats back on and Ace sat down beside the older man leaning into him slightly and a strong arm slipped around a tapered waist.

"Zoro! Hey it's good to see you. How've you been?" Ace asked with a grin.

"I've been okay. School's a bitch though. Who's the guy?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Oh yeah this is Smoker. Smoker this is my brother Luffy and his friend Zoro."

Smoker said hello in a gravelly voice and then chided Ace for not introducing him to begin with. Ace simply laughed then turned big puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. When Ace pulled back he was practically purring and Zoro had to groan, same old Ace.

"Dinner's ready" Makino called from the kitchen and the D brothers were gone in a flash.

Zoro chuckled and followed after them with Smoker.

"Ace you didn't even show your guest to the table." Makino chided softly.

"He's your guest Makino. You made him stay." Ace replied his mouth full.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour Smoker."

"It's okay Makino-san I'm used to this punk. Thanks for inviting me." Smoker said gruffly, taking his seat next to Ace.

Dinner went by rather quickly which was pretty much the usual and Ace only suffered from two narcoleptic fits. It was after dinner when everyone was sitting around drinking coffee or tea that the questions started. Zoro watched amused as the two visitors were bombarded with question after question.

"Smoker-kun is a cop; I met him a couple weeks ago when I was getting some tickets sorted out."

"More tickets?" Zoro asked with a laugh.

"They were a mistake. I wasn't planning on parking there I just stopped to make a call then fell asleep. When I woke up Smoker was giving me a ticket and then he tried fining me for apparently attempting to bribe an official."

"You were brat. You offered to..."

Smoker stopped suddenly a slight blush staining his cheeks and it was the strangest sight Zoro had ever seen. He had no doubt what it was Ace had offered the officer after all Ace was a bit of a whore, he had even prepositioned Zoro a few times. Ace didn't even have the decency to blush he just smirked at Smoker and whispered a few choice phrases that Zoro was glad he couldn't hear judging by the tensing of Smoker's body which was followed by some awkward shifting on the couch.

"Well it was good seeing you again Ace and nice to meet you Smoker." Zoro said standing.

"Oh we've met before. You used to show up at my station every other week for one fight or another."

Zoro stopped in his tracks gawking at the officer like an idiot; he knew something about his smoky appearance had seemed familiar. The others cracked up at his reaction and he quickly stalked out of the room leaving behind Luffy doing an impersonation of him. He growled in frustration, between Robin and Ace he was definitely worked up today.


	4. Confessions

_Chapter four is complete... it took awhile my apologies but it is a bit longer than the others so I hope that appeases you. Parts might be slightly M-ish so ye be warned!_

**High school Horrors**

**Confessions**

It wasn't long before the end of the week rolled around and Zoro was sitting through his last History class before the weekend. The, by now, familiar voice of the young TA washed over him and he was surprised to find that he understood what she was saying and was following along with it.In front of him Nami sat lost in thought but Zoro was oblivious to her. As far as he was concerned Friday had started off as normal as usual. He had woken up to the cacophony of alarms, showered and had breakfast before running out to meet Nami. Zoro hadn't noticed that Luffy had been chattering about his Spanish presentation with more excitement than he usually showed for school work or that as on Thursday there had been a slight tension between Nami and Luffy. Zoro normally would have picked up on this but a certain raven-haired TA had been hounding his mind ever since Wednesday's tutorial.

Robin's suggestive promise of a reward had certainly caught the attention of his dormant imagination. Normally Zoro didn't fantasize, there was no point in imagining things that could be; if you want something go and make it happen. Fantasies were just a waste of time. So it irritated him that with one sentence this woman who was quite frankly an enigma had managed to cause fantasy after fantasy to pop into his head. Zoro found himself waking up from erotic fantasies with raging hard-on and even found himself looking forward to history class just so that he could see her. He had discovered yesterday that his usual class naps had become more dangerous when he had woken up in English class partially aroused. At least the stupid ero-cook hadn't noticed. That would have been too much for him.

The rest of the class passed by and Zoro even answered a question and managed to get it right. The bell rang echoing through the classroom and spurring the half-asleep students into motion. Zoro stood up and gathered his things together and was about to leave when he noticed that Nami hadn't moved from her seat her books still spread across the desk.

"Oi Nami! Class is done." Zoro said nudging her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh class is done? Shit! I'm going to be late for my English test."

Nami jumped up and shoved her books into her bag running out of the classroom leaving Zoro standing there confused. Nami was almost never frazzled and she never zoned out so completely in class. Worry traveled through him and Zoro wondered what it was that had her so distracted. His worry was quickly pushed to the backburner however when a sweet voice called out to him.

"Mr Roronoa, could I talk to you a moment?"

Zoro walked up to her desk where she stood leaning against it, he had a scowl on his face. Robin gave him that same mysterious smile that Zoro found himself both loving and hating.

"You're going to make me late for gym again woman" he growled.

"With an attitude like that you'll never get a reward" Robin replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe I don't want your reward" Zoro said for lack of better comment.

"I doubt that but the reason I want to talk to you is to see if we could perhaps meet elsewhere today."

"Sure where?"

"Meet me here after school and I'll drive. Now hurry on to class before you get detention and miss out on our tutorial."

Zoro didn't really care where they met but he was still curious as to where she had in mind. He considered asking her but he recognized that she had efficiently dismissed him so he muttered something about bossy women and stalked out.

He ended up being late for gym class after all since he had gotten lost getting there and then by the time he had changed into the mandatory pants and shirt the rest of the class were halfway through their laps. The gym teacher had indeed given him a detention as Robin had suggested he might and Zoro groaned. Zoro however did manage to convince the teacher to let him serve it at lunch so as not to miss his tutorial. Zoro grumbled to himself as he set off on his laps, an extra couple added in for being tardy while the rest of the class split off into groups for a soccer scrimmage.

* * *

Nami absent-mindedly walked through the cafeteria line picking out some items of food and putting them on her tray. She paid for her lunch and headed to their usual table as if on auto-pilot. She sat down barely noticing that Vivi was already there and had said hello.

"Nami? Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry Vivi, I was just thinking. Yeah I'm fine."

Her answer didn't seem to satisfy the blunette however and Vivi continued to stare at her. Nami sighed she should have known that Vivi would pick up on her distractedness after all they were best friends and Vivi understood her better than almost anyone. Vivi might let one day slide but today was day two and Nami knew that she wouldn't let up until Nami confided in her.

"Something happened between Luffy and I Wednesday when I was tutoring him and it shouldn't have."

"Did you do something or did he?" Vivi asked not bothering her with specifics of what happened.

"It was me."

"Then apologize. Explain what happened and Luffy will forgive you."

"I know he will he's always so forgiving of his nakama."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if it shouldn't have happened. Maybe it should have but then again it could mess everything up and I really need to be focusing on my studies anyways I need to get that scholarship for OPU."

"I have faith that you will get it Nami-swan! Nami-swan is one of the most brilliant students in the world." Sanji cooed joining them at the table.

Nami glared at Sanji for interrupting her conversation but he was too busy complimenting Vivi to notice. Nami let out another sigh she was no closer to figuring out whether the kiss had been a colossal mistake or not or if she even wanted it to be one and now was definitely not the time to discuss it with Vivi. Though she could really use her best friend's perspective on this one. As if reading her mind Vivi leaned in and spoke softly in her ear.

"After school we'll go out for coffee and finish this okay?"

Nami nodded and went back to eating, her inner turmoil not easing up.

-

"Que tengan un buen fin de semana, terminen los ejercicios J-M para el Lunes, Hasta Luego."

Nami marked down the assigned exercises in her planner before packing up her books. Only one more class to go she thought with relief. Today had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than for classes to be over for the weekend. She didn't even have to worry about tutoring Luffy since his presentation was today and she had decided they would cut back to only a couple days a week now. She waved goodbye to Kana and headed into the hallway keeping an eye out for the boy on her mind. His Spanish class was next and she wanted to wish him luck and remind him to speak clearly.

She was looking down the hall when all of a sudden a hand snatched onto her wrist and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet. She opened her mouth to scream when a familiar straw-hat and cheery smile appeared in front of her.

"Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just pull people into closets and you're going to be late for your presentation."

"Aww Nami it was fun besides he never starts class on time anyways."

Nami took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and keep from strangling the kid on the spot.

"Why did you drag me in here Luffy?"

"To exercise."

"What?"

"I have my presentation and I want to do well so I thought you could help me exercise my tongue again."

Nami felt herself blushing as he spoke so matter-of-factly. He grinned at her but she could tell that he was being completely serious; he really wanted to kiss her to help his presentation.

"No!"

"Naaamiii..." he pouted.

Nami took one look at his expression and nearly pounced on him there but she restrained herself. She found herself wanting to kiss Luffy again and not just for 'exercise'. Not that he should ever know that though, that would be too embarrassing for her. Finally she figured that as long as he thought it was only to help him prepare for his presentation it wouldn't hurt, he never had to know that she secretly longed to do so.

So in the semi-dark of the closet Nami leaned forward and brushed her lips against Luffy's for the second time. A jolt went through her and her lips tingled as his tongue poked at her lips forcing them open. Tongues slipped into warm caverns and Nami mapped out the ridges of Luffy's mouth in her mind. Then suddenly that extra warmth was gone and Luffy was pulling back. He grinned at her his hat hanging around his neck having been knocked off.

"Thanks Nami"

Then he was gone leaving Nami flushed and bewildered.

* * *

Luffy ran into the Spanish classroom and took his seat ignoring the teacher's disapproving glare. His head was still spinning from the kiss and he almost didn't hear Usopp talking to him.

"Where'd you go? One minute I am talking to you and I turn around mid-sentence and you are gone. I was talking to myself in the middle of the hallway!" Usopp said.

"Sorry Usopp I saw Nami and I needed to go over something about the presentation."

Usopp might have argued further but Luffy was saved by the teacher starting the class. Luffy wasn't worried about his presentation, not that he had been the first time but Nami had made sure he memorized the whole thing and by now he could repeat it in his sleep. So when he was called to the front he happily went without a care or any notes. The teacher looked at him sceptically but Luffy was used to people underestimating him and he figured it didn't matter. In the end he would accomplish what he could and if he couldn't do it then that was okay at least he tried.

"Hoy voy a hablar de una persona en mi vida que me inspira y él es mi héroe. Cuando era joven encontré un exploradora famoso que se llama Shanks."

Luffy went through his entire presentation his Spanish flowing smoothly and only making some minor mistakes. Part way through the presentation he had taken his hat off his head and he now held it lovingly in his hands. He gently traced over the holes that Nami had stitched up for him as he finished his presentation telling the class of his promise to meet Shanks again and return the treasured hat. There was a silence throughout the class as Luffy finished his tale and Luffy looked at the hat seeing his past and that last farewell to Shanks. Then shoving the hat back onto his head he beamed at the class and headed back to his seat.

The teacher recovered from his shock and quickly moved on to the day's lesson bringing the class out of their trance. Once he started talking about the use of the preterit as opposed to the imperfect Luffy zoned out. Nami would explain it all to him anyways. He thought back to the kiss in the closet and couldn't help but smile. For a moment he thought that she was actually going to refuse him and he was glad that she hadn't. Though he was going to have to come up with a new excuse after today. He decided that he liked kissing. Especially if it was with Nami and he wanted to keep doing it but he could sense that she wasn't so sure about it. He knew that she enjoyed it he could tell by her reaction and he sensed her turmoil at whether she should or not but there was something holding her back. He had figured if she had a reason to do it, so it was a favour instead of her own desire that she would so at lunch he had come up with the reason why. Now he had to come up with a new one since the presentation was done. Maybe he could tell her that the presentation had got moved to Monday. He spent the rest of the class trying to come up with reasons for Nami to kiss him.

* * *

Zoro waved goodbye to the girls before heading to meet Robin. Nami had rushed into Math class late her face red and a slightly guilty look in her eye. Once again he had wondered what was on her mind but her and Vivi were going out now so he figured Vivi would help her sort it all out and he didn't need to worry. He had other thing to worry about anyways like what had happened in English class today. Their English teacher had called in sick so another teacher was filling in and Zoro had immediately put his head down for a nap. What happened next still unnerved him.

_English class_

Zoro walked into the history classroom just as he had for every day this week and with a grumble and a scowl took a seat. Robin smiled at him in greeting and he pulled out his textbook.

"Which chapters today?" he asked begrudgingly.

"No reading today. I thought you should get some more hands-on experience"

Zoro looked up warily from where he had been flipping through the textbook. Robin's voice had dripped with something Zoro couldn't quite pinpoint but whatever it was it had his blood boiling. He met her eyes with his and tried to discern what it was he saw in the clear orbs but as usual they were simply a mirror reflecting back what he projected giving no indication to what she was feeling. Robin was propped seductively against the desk long legs stretched in front of her. She was supporting herself with her arms behind her on the desk and the pose pushed her chest outwards her ample breasts straining against the constraints of her tight blouse.

Zoro felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips trying not to stare. She brought one arm forward and then cocked a finger at him indicating he should come forward and Zoro was powerless to resist her. As if in a trance he found himself rising from his chair and walking over to her stopping just in front of her. Robin slid onto the desk in one fluid movement reaching out for him as she did. Her finger hooked into his collar dragging him forward so he was standing between her legs which she had opened to bring him closer. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and was able to pick out one emotion shining through like his own personal homing beacon; desire. The heat radiating from her gaze was too much for Zoro and he found himself slotting his lips over hers.

He wound his arms around her slender frame and his fingers weaved through her thick ebony hair as their lips met in an electrifying kiss. Robin pressed into him her legs wrapping around his waist and Zoro pushed back bringing them even closer. Robin let out a near silent moan that vibrated against their lips and sent tingles down Zoro's spine. He prodded at her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth for his exploration slanting them for better access. When they broke apart for air Robin's eyes had clouded over with passion and he could only imagine his were the same. He looked at her appreciatively as he sucked in some air; her hair was tousled and her face flushed. With lips swollen and red she looked wanton and irresistible. Zoro lowered his head to suck at her neck and when he reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder he was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Before Zoro could register what was happening Robin had cleared the desk of items and was pulling him down on to it. He wasn't sure how she had managed to clear it since it felt like her hands were on him the whole time, roaming stroking and clutching. It didn't take long before they were both rid of their restricting clothing and heated flesh was pressed up against heated flesh. Zoro paused above her, hesitating for a brief second his eyes searching hers. Her eyes responded to his unspoken question and she let out a faint whimper so Zoro pushed forward entering her in one swift movement. The sound that passed through her swollen lips was primal and heady with desire and Zoro started to pound into her welcoming body. 

Robin's legs came up hooking over his waist and her heel ground into his lower back urging him deeper. Zoro continued to thrust into her and she rose her hips to meet each thrust their bodies finding that perfectly synchronised rhythm that sent them both rocketing over the edge.

Robin climaxed her entire body humming with the intensity of her orgasm and she tightened around him and it was all Zoro needed to join her. His vision blurred as the intense pleasure rocked his body and he collapsed forward being sure to support most of his weight with his forearms as not to crush Robin. Once his vision cleared he pulled out of Robin and rolled awkwardly to the side being careful to not fall off the desk. He gathered Robin to his body and she came willingly pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. Tilting her chin up he placed a soft kiss on her lips before shifting so that he was on his back with Robin partially on him her head pillowed on his shoulder. He ran his hand tenderly through her hair feeling at peace in the moment.

"Mr Roronoa?"

Zoro blinked at Robin's voice; it sounded far too polite.

"Mr Roronoa wake up!"

Zoro opened his eyes groggily and slowly Robin came into view. She was standing in front of him and she did not look impressed. He blinked a few more times and the rest of his English class came into view complete with a snickering Sanji. He sat up in his chair and looked back at Robin. How could he have not realized that she had come in? It was customary that when other teachers were filling in they only stayed for half a period so as not to miss out completely on their planning periods. Robin must have been assigned to cover the second half.

"Sorry Miss Nico" he mumbled slightly.

Robin nodded her head and turned back to the front of the class the faintest of smiles tugging at her lips.

_After school_

Zoro had spent the rest of the English class working on his essay like he was supposed to but he didn't get much done between memories of the dream and Robin's presence. It wasn't the fantasy of sex with Robin that had him unnerved after all he had been having those for the last couple days in some variation. Sex dreams he could handle, he could even deal with the humiliation of being woken from them by the leading lady. What had his nerves frazzled and his head spinning was the tenderness at the end of the dream. The way he had gently caressed her hair or the soft kisses as they cuddled had Zoro's instincts telling him to run for cover.

Then to top it all off when he was pretending to concentrate on his paper he had felt a soft gaze on him and when he looked up he had met Robin's eyes. Her gaze on him wasn't all that unnerving after all she could have just been making sure he hadn't dozed off again. That's what he had assumed when he looked up anyways but what he had seen in her eyes briefly had him shell shocked. Zoro had looked into Robin's guarded azure eyes and seen vulnerability.

Robin busied herself wiping the chalkboard and rearranging papers on her desk as she waited for Zoro to arrive. She felt slightly apprehensive about today's tutorial which was what was causing her restlessness. The prospect of starting something with Zoro was quite appealing and as each day wore on Robin was finding it harder to resist the sullen boy. Hence the suggestive promise of a reward for his good marks. When Robin had opened her mouth and said those words she could tell she had shocked him but she had also shocked herself. It had been a slip of the tongue, not something she had planned on saying out loud and that had surprised her even more. Robin was nothing if not in control of her actions and emotions. She prided herself on only showing what she allowed to show yet a week around the green-haired teen and she felt like she was unravelling at the seams.

Like Zoro she had also made a startling discovery in the twenty or so minutes she had supervised his English class. She had gone in to the classroom without even thinking about him. Okay that was a slight exaggeration, she did have today's tutorial session on her mind but she had never expected him to be a student in the class she was supervising. She had walked in exchanged a few words with the other teacher and then done a peremptory scan of the classroom as she took her seat. He had been impossible to miss; slumped forward on his desk the earrings dangling from his ear blinking in the light and the full head of mossy green hair. Her heart had skipped a little at the sight of him and she told herself it was from surprise and nothing else. At first she was glad to see it wasn't only her class he was prone to sleeping in but then a part of her had nagged not wanting him to be asleep when she was there. It was a selfish petty thought and she had tried to ignore it but then she had noticed the look on his face.

_English class_

Robin looked up from the papers she was attempting to grade, Zoro was still sound asleep on his desk. She let her eyes slowly scan the room to make sure the others were doing their work before resting on his figure once again. His head shifted slightly on the desk and the pendants in his ear twinkled and Robin couldn't help thinking that they made him look utterly sexy.

Zoro drew his bottom lip between his teeth sucking on it lightly and the look of pleasure that crossed his face had Robin's pulse quickening and leaving no doubt in her mind as to what kind of dream was running through his mind's eye. Robin found it oddly attractive watching Zoro as he had an erotic dream. She wondered if anyone else in the class noticed but they were either too preoccupied with their work or simply weren't as attuned to his every nuance as she found herself becoming.

Then Zoro's entire body relaxed and he released his lip a calm coming over him. He looked completely at peace and Robin felt a strange stirring within her and she wanted nothing more than to let him sleep on but it had already been almost ten minutes and as a teacher she really ought to wake him. So she slowly got up and walked over to his desk stopping in front of it.

"Mr Roronoa?" she said politely forcing any emotions out of her voice.

Zoro stirred slightly his eyelids fluttering but still remaining closed.

"Mr Roronoa wake up!" she said more sharply.

Zoro finally woke blinking his eyes sleepily and Robin watched as he slowly orientated himself and god help her she found it endearing. She masked off this new emotion and watched as he sat up and met her eyes.

"Sorry Miss Nico" he mumbled.

Robin nodded in acceptance of his apology and walked back to the front. There was a small smile tugging at her lips and she let it peek though for a moment before neutralizing her features once more. Sitting back down she pondered this new stirring inside her that made all these new feelings pop up. She would think she was figuring things out then it seemed to slip away from her, teasing her and frustrating her. She looked up and studied him for what was probably the hundredth time; his head was bent down focused on the paper in front of him as he wrote out a few lines before stopping. As she watched him write she realized that she was more than just attracted to Zoro. Robin was falling for him.

_After school_

Robin's hand shook slightly and she put the eraser brush down. Walking back over to her desk she took a healthy sip of coffee to calm her nerves. She heard the door open behind her and Zoro's presence filled the room but she resisted turning around and instead took another sip of her coffee. She dug her keys out of her purse and collected her bag and purse.

"Ready to go?"

Zoro nodded and followed her out of the room and out to her car which she unlocked with a beep letting him in. He slid into the sleek car placing his book bag between his feet.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

They drove on in silence Robin smoothly switching lanes and turning on to side streets. After about ten minutes Robin pulled into a plaza that looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't until he followed the older woman into a small cafe that Zoro realized it was the same cafe he had been in with her a couple weeks ago. He felt the corner of his mouth curve up in a smile.

Once they were seated and ordered drinks he moved to take out his textbook. Might as well get this unconventional tutorial under way.

"No reading today Mr Roronoa" she said softly.

Zoro's eyes darted to meet hers and she prayed he couldn't read what was going through her mind. Something flickered in his dark emerald orbs and she forced herself to continue with the tutorial.

"This quiz will be a bit longer and it is review of everything up until now. It will show if you are truly understanding things for longer than these sessions."

"A longer quiz?" Zoro grumbled

The familiarity of his grumblings put Robin at ease and she offered him a smile as well as the sheet of paper. Zoro took it and got started his focus on the questions in front of him. Robin glanced out the window the quiz gave her some much needed time to figure out what she wanted to do when it came to Zoro and she couldn't help but hope he wanted to collect on his reward.


	5. Flashbacks and Kisses

Yay another chapter done. Please enjoy and reviews are insanely appreciated

* * *

**Flashbacks and Kisses**

"Nami!"

Nami raised her hand and smiled at the slim bluenette heading her way. Vivi carefully weaved her way through the other shoppers in Loguetown towards her. The two girls had an afternoon of shopping planned; Nami wanted to get started on her prom shopping so Vivi had agreed to the excursion. It was a Sunday afternoon and the local mall wasn't too busy which was the way Nami liked it.

"Do you have a certain style of dress in mind?" Vivi asked as they entered the first store.

"Something sexy"

"Sexy isn't a style" Vivi replied chuckling.

Nami didn't care what the style was as long as she looked good and with her figure she looked good in most styles. She browsed through the store looking at the different selections pointing out a few to the store clerk to take to a dressing room for her to try on. Vivi also chose a couple even though she was probably going to have her family's designer create her a unique dress. They gossiped and laughed as they looked and all in all Nami felt rather relaxed. It was a huge difference from a couple weeks earlier when they had gone for coffee.

_Couple weeks earlier, Thousand Sunny_

Nami slowly tore the napkin in her hand to pieces until it was totally destroyed, nothing more than a shredded pile. She was sitting in a booth in the Thousand Sunny and Vivi had gone up to order them some drinks. Her uncertainty over the whole Luffy situation was gnawing at her making her uneasy and by the time Vivi came back with two French vanilla cappuccinos there was a large pile of shredded napkins in front of her.

"Here you go, now what happened with Luffy?" Vivi asked brushing the pile to the side.

Nami kept silent at first staring into her mug. Telling someone about the kiss made it all that much more real. Vivi sensing her reluctance changed the subject instead.

"The plans for the Spring Fling are coming along nicely, between some of the traditional ideas and Sanji's new ones I think this is going to be quite a success."

"Yeah Sanji really was your knight in shining armour wasn't he? There's even some volunteers for both the kissing booth and the Friend Auction."

"We still have one shift for a guy to fulfill in the booth and I was hoping some of the guys would volunteer for the auction. I'm sure Sanji would fetch a good price with the ladies."

"Not that it makes a huge difference; he's pretty much every girl's slave as it is."

Vivi laughed and tucked a strand of aquamarine hair behind her ear. Nami took a sip of her cappuccino and savoured the way the flavour first hit her tongue before spreading throughout her mouth the warm liquid slipping down her throat warmth spreading throughout her.

"IkissedLuffy" She blurted out in one breath.

"What about Luffy?" Vivi asked startled by her sudden confession.

"I... kissed him"

Vivi's eyes widened in shock before she quickly schooled her features into a more neutral expression.

"Did he... I mean did you... was it... mutual?" Vivi stammered.

"He kissed me back and then today after Spanish he kissed me in the closet"

"The closet!?"

Nami blushed at her friend's scandalized expression and she rushed to explain it all.

"It all started because he wasn't pronouncing things right and I was getting him to loosen up his tongue which led to me kissing him. Then today he pulled me into the closet but just to exercise his tongue before his presentation not because he wanted to kiss me."

"So you want him to want to kiss you?" Vivi asked getting to the point.

"No. I mean I don't want him to not want to kiss me. So I guess. I don't know." Nami finished exasperated.

She put her head down on the table, the cool surface cooling down her forehead. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She didn't want Luffy to not like her but when she wasn't even sure if she liked him that was just her ego being selfish.

"Nami-chan I think you need to calm down for starters. Let it play itself out, don't worry about what you want right now."

"So do nothing?"

"Exactly, just let things take their natural course"

"I guess I can do that" Nami said finally calming down some.

Feeling better Nami thanked her friend and they spent the rest of the time discussing pre and post-prom plans.

_Present, mall_

A couple hours and several stores later Nami still hadn't found a dress and she was beginning to lose hope.

"You can always ask Hayari to design you one. He won't mind." Vivi suggested referring to her designer.

"Thanks Vivi but let's try one more store first. I have a good feeling about this last one."

"Alright but the offer stands if you change your mind."

The two girls headed into the store and immediately headed over to the dresses. Nami started to sift through them and was disappointed to see that most were the same or very similar to ones they had already passed over in other stores. She was close to giving up when a splash of colour caught her eye. She rooted behind a stack of dull dresses to better see it, when she uncovered it she let out a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked looking over.

Nami didn't answer and Vivi looked to see what had caught her attention.

"Oh Nami! It's gorgeous."

Nami stared at the dress in awe. It was perfect; everything she was looking for and more. Vivi called a clerk over to take it to a dressing room and Nami went and tried it on as Vivi chattered excitedly.

"Oh it's just so beautiful Nami, you'll be the best dressed girl at prom. You must get it. If it doesn't fit properly Hayari can make any alterations needed. This is _the_ dress you've been looking for. You were right about..." Vivi trailed off suddenly as Nami stepped out.

"Well? Does it look good?" Nami asked teasingly since she was well aware of the fact that she looked stunning.

The dress fit her like a glove, the fabric clinging to her curves accentuating them to their best.

"Incredible" Vivi replied sincerely and Nami grinned at her friend.

Nami admired her reflection a bit more, turning this way and that before slipping out of the dress and into her skirt and top. Half an hour later they were seated in the food court eating tangerine gelato. Nami was in a fabulous mood; she had bought the dress and even managed to bargain the price down 25.

"You're going to stop your date's heart in that" Vivi said cheerfully.

"That's the idea"

"So I hear you're getting offers from all the captains"

Nami chuckled. It was true that the football, hockey, basketball and volleyball captains had all offered to escort her to prom but there was a certain other captain who noticeably hadn't.

"Not quite. Soccer doesn't seem to want orange this year. Soccer is too busy wooing a certain blue-haired student body president." Nami replied slyly, watching Vivi's face redden.

"He doesn't... he's just being Sanji. I mean he's always loved you he's probably just waiting to ask you in some grand romantic way. He won't ask me." Vivi stammered her face as red as a tomato by now.

"You like him!" Nami exclaimed as the realization dawned on her.

"What? No. I don't. Well maybe a little but only because he's such a good person and completely gorgeous and so! you like Luffy."

"I never said that"

"No but if you didn't like Luffy you would not have declined any of them yet."

"That's not true" Nami lied "and don't change the subject"

"Alright but just so you know Luffy is..."

"Nope. No subject changing. We are discussing you and..."

"Luffy!"

"No..."

"What are you doing here Luffy?"

Nami felt her cheeks flush as she realized Luffy was in fact standing right behind her with Ace.

"Ace needs a shirt for his special date tonight." Luffy said with his usual grin.

Ace looked slightly embarrassed and smacked Luffy on the head knocking his straw hat crooked.

"It's not a special date baka."

Luffy seemed to ignore the abuse and just straightened his hat and laughed. Nami stood up to greet Ace.

"Ace-san it's good to see you again."

Ace flashed her a killer smile that could make any girl's knees weak and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey Nami how've you been? I'm sure you've been busy keeping my brother from failing."

Nami simply nodded her head and tried to suppress the blush that always appeared when she thought of her tutoring Luffy and the subsequent kisses. She quickly changed the subject to divert the attention off of herself.

"So why the need for a shirt for tonight's date Ace?"

"Smoker has some work dinner thing he is being forced to attend. Apparently it is formal so he says I need to wear a proper shirt."

Ace was currently wearing black shorts with a burnt orange shirt undone. Nami recognized it as the shirt he kept in his car for occasions that called for his upper body to be clothed. Ace had a tendency to go around town topless; showing off his well-defined six-pack and tattoos.

"Wow Portgas D. Ace at a police formal. I never thought that would happen." Nami teased

"Yeah well I never thought you'd fall for my brother." Ace retorted with a smirk.

Nami's face flushed scarlet immediately and Ace chuckled.

"Hey Luffy I'm done here did you want to hang out with the girls some more?"

Luffy nodded and Nami wished the colour would fade from her face soon.

"Can you drive him home?" Ace asked turning back to Nami a dangerous twinkle in her eye.

Ace was gone before Nami could even answer and before she sat down Vivi was excusing herself with an excuse about a previous appointment with Sanji to go over some final stuff for the Spring Fling which was going to be that coming Friday. Nami pleaded with Vivi with her eyes but her so-called best friend just shrugged and walked away to meet up with her very own Prince Charming. So Nami watched helplessly as Vivi left her alone with the boy that had her so confused.

* * *

Zoro tied his bandanna firmly around his head and placed Wadou in his mouth before drawing his other two katana and slipping into his ready stance katana crossed at the ready. The dojo owner stood off to the side and opposite him was the dojo's best adult with his own katana drawn. The owner rang the starting bell and Zoro surged forward blades flashing in the light.

The next few minutes the room was filled with the sounds of clashing blades and the swordsmen's grunts. Other members crowded around and watched in awe as the 18 year-old skilfully out manoeuvred the other man. Several minutes later Zoro re-sheathed his katana and headed to the shower leaving his opponent gasping on the floor.

Zoro had spent most of his weekend and a fair share of the last couple of weeks at the dojo training and working out his frustrations. Most of the members had shied away from him when he sought challengers while some had just avoided him the whole time. A large amount of the younger members thought that he was some kind of demon and acted as if he might turn around and slaughter them at any moment. Zoro would often grin and laugh to himself when he saw someone tip-toeing past which of course only added fuel to their fears.

This week had been worse though. He had been in a semi-permanent state of frustration for the last couple of weeks and it had him edgy and wound up. Zoro was looking forward to the end of the school year with a mix of anticipation and dread.

_Couple of weeks earlier, cafe tutorial_

Zoro stretched his legs out under the table accidentally brushing Robin's and he tried to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine. Instead of moving away Robin pressed her legs closer to his creating a delicious friction. Her foot ran slowly, lightly up his leg and Zoro nearly choked on his drink but Robin never once raised her eyes from his paper that she was marking.

"Good job. You seem to be really understanding the stuff." Robin said after what seemed like both an eternity and only a fraction of a second.

Robin passed him the paper leaning across the table as she did and Zoro leaned forward as well so that they were almost touching. He could smell the sweet floral perfume that was a part of her.

"Now about that reward" he said his voice low.

Robin leaned forward that last inch and then their lips met in a soft tentative kiss. It wasn't long before caution was thrown to the wind and they were kissing feverishly hands reaching up to weave through hair pressing the other even closer. Zoro's tongue slipped into Robin's open cavern tangling with her tongue in a slow seductive battle. His brain started t scream for oxygen but he ignored it not wanting the feeling to end just yet. It was Robin who pulled away first and she pulled back completely; sitting back in her chair leaving Zoro leaning awkwardly over the table.

"Oh dear" Robin said softly.

Zoro sank back into his seat and met her worried gaze.

"This can't happen. I'm your teacher"

Zoro couldn't say anything; he just nodded dumbly.

"I shouldn't have done that Mr Roronoa. I am very sorry."

Again Zoro just nodded. Robin looked like she was going to say something else but she closed her mouth without a word and Zoro felt like he should say something, anything. The problem was he didn't know what he should say in this kind of situation. So instead he did the only thing he could think of and handed her the dessert menu that was propped up on the table.

"My treat. Whatever you want."

It seemed to be enough, for Robin took the menu with a smile and after ordering a light coffee cake they continued with the tutorial like normal. Robin was only going to be teaching the class for another couple of weeks then Mr Clover would be back and taking over so their tutorials didn't need to continue much longer. Robin decided that instead of a session every day for the last couple of weeks she was teaching they would meet once at the end of the week to review the entire week and then they would stop them all together. Zoro felt a strange sense of loss at the idea of having his afternoons free of tutoring and Robin seemed to be feeling the same so when the silence became too heavy she voiced an idea.

"I'll still be at the school helping out and I'll know what material you will be covering in class if you needed the help or simply wanted it I could still tutor you."

Zoro felt like screaming yes but he held it back and simply gave an uncommitted shrug before taking a swallow of his drink and then he answered with a simple "that could work."

They spent the rest of the time talking about minor things like the upcoming Spring Fling and if Zoro was going to volunteer for anything. She asked about the dojo and how long he had been training and Zoro found himself pleasantly surprised to find that she'd remembered he'd had his katana with him the first time they had come to the cafe.

When she dropped him off at the house later his conscience argued whether to kiss her or not and he sat awkwardly in the car for a minute. He really shouldn't since they had already decided it was wrong but he couldn't help but want to anyways in spite of the moral implications. In the end he settled for a light kiss on her cheek, his lips barely brushing the smooth skin before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

_Present, Luffy's room_

Luffy spun around on his desk chair going faster and faster until he couldn't see straight and he tumbled off of the chair and on to the carpeted floor with a thud. He got up his head spinning slightly and sat back down on the chair and started to spin again.

"Geez Luffy will you stop that. You're just going to make yourself sick." Nami chided from where she was sprawled on his bed flipping through a magazine.

Luffy laughed heartily but stopped the spinning. Nami had driven him home from the mall after Vivi and Ace had left and this time she had agreed to stay for dinner since her sister Nojiko was out of town for the weekend. He watched her as she lay there and he wished he could be lying with her his lips against hers when suddenly an idea occurred to him.

"Hey Nami can you help me with something?"

"I'm not going to spin you so don't even bother asking." She replied without looking up

"That's not it"

"What then?"

"I told Vivi that I would help her with the kissing booth."

"You did what? How am I supposed to help you with that? There is no way I'm letting you back out on her now."

"I was hoping you could help me practice. I want to be good for the Fling."

Luffy could tell that he had shocked his friend for she had sat up and was staring at him with her mouth hanging open slightly her chocolate eyes wide. Nami looked like she was going to say no her indecision flashing in her eyes. Luffy thought quickly trying to come up with a reason for her to agree.

"Please. I don't want to let Vivi down."

He pouted at her and he could see her defences crumbling and he was beside her on the bed before she finished nodding. He slid an arm around her waist and softly brushed his lips against hers pulling back slightly before pressing forward again. Luffy's other hand slid behind her neck his fingers weaving into her tangerine hair. His tongue flicked out to lick at her lips and they opened to him on a breathy moan. His tongue dipped in tasting her sensual taste that mixed with the tang of the tangerine gelato she had been eating at the mall.

They kissed thoroughly until neither could go on for lack of oxygen and they were forced to pull apart. The kiss had been much more passionate and intimate than any he would have to give at the kissing booth but Nami didn't seem to mind and it certainly didn't bother Luffy and after sucking in some air they kissed again.

As they kissed Nami wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Luffy pulled her closer so that her chest was flush with his and he swore he could feel her heart beating in time with his. He moved his hand lightly to caress the side of her face, her neck and down her back. His hand stilled on her hip the other still entwined in her soft hair.

Luffy tipped her back so that Nami was lying on the bed following her down without breaking the kiss. Nami's hands chose that moment to become more active and they started to explore the contours of his arms and back stroking through the thin fabric of his shirt. Luffy's fingers slipped up under the hem of Nami's shirt and her hands momentarily stilled on his back before resuming their motions. Nami's skin was soft and supple to touch and he skimmed his hands up her side and across her chest below her bra. She shivered at his light touch and mewled into his mouth causing Luffy to smile into the kiss and continue with his ministrations.

His actions pushed Nami's shirt up exposing the pale skin of her stomach. Luffy's hand skimmed over her breasts and Nami pushed up into his hands with an eager moan her own hands working their way under his shirt to claw at skin. He fondled her breasts through the flimsy fabric of her bra drinking in her sensual moans. She was like heaven to touch his mind not able to think to formulate proper descriptions of the bliss he was experiencing only able to feel and to crave for more. The outside world was lost to him and all Luffy could focus on was the beautiful, generous woman in his arms. So it took a couple of seconds before he registered the heavy knocking on his door.

"Luffy!"

Luffy pulled away from Nami when Zoro's voice registered in his mind and he looked down to see her busily rearranging her shirt and smoothing her tousled hair.

"What?" Luffy called out slightly impatient.

"Makino's called you for dinner like five times already" Zoro grumbled from the other side of the thankfully closed door.

"What!?" Luffy cried out in disbelief.

The aroma of dinner suddenly drifted to him and he was amazed that he hadn't noticed it earlier he quickly scrambled to his feet smoothing out his shirt as he did.

"We're coming" he called out and turned to Nami.

Luffy offered her his hand and she took it as he helped her up from the bed pulling her close. Nami's cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen and her hair still a bit of a mess. He tenderly smoothed out the orange locks his hand resting under her chin lingering longer than necessary. Tugging her a bit closer he bent and placed a soft kiss on the tempting lips before leading her out of his room.

When they entered the kitchen Makino raised an eyebrow inquisitively but refrained from making any comment simply serving them the dinner she had prepared. Luffy dug in to the food with his usual gusto a general feeling of happiness sweeping through him while Nami sent death glares at Zoro that promised bloody death if he dared to utter a single syllable.


	6. Knights in Shining Armour

_Hola readers! A new and exciting chapter is ready for your reading! I hope you enjoy it, especially the last bit. (I know you will cookie )_

**Knights in Shining Armour**

Robin took off her boots and jacket placing them in the chair by the stand before climbing up to take her seat. She glanced warily at the students lined up and was thankful that the day was at least warm. Robin wasn't sure how it had happened but somehow she found herself filling in one of the teacher spots in the dunk tank. She smiled and played her part as student after student lined up to take their shot at dunking her while secretly she prayed none would succeed since she had a secret fear of being submerged in water. As a ball came sailing her way thoughts of hitting her head while she fell and drowning filled her mind. It was times like these that Robin wished her mind didn't work in such morbid ways.

Thankfully it appeared that most of the students participating in the event had horrible aim and Robin was closing in on her half hour still dry. She saw the teacher who was going to be taking her spot in a few minutes time heading her way and a small wave of relief rushed through her but then there was a click and before she could process it the plastic seat was tipping and she was falling.

The water was cold. Much more so than she had been expecting and as it closed in around her Robin felt herself freeze in shock. The water was no more than chest high but in her surprise she hadn't had time to stop herself with her feet the water rushing over her head and she accidentally breathed some in. She knew that she should stand up and she would be fine but her limbs didn't want to cooperate with her brain and she seemed frozen under the water.

Suddenly strong rough hands were grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up. She broke the surface and started coughing spitting up the water that she had inhaled. She was lifted up out of the water and pressed close to a muscular chest and she instinctively curled into it an arm slipping around the neck of her rescuer. Then she was being carried away from the gathering crowd and her cheeks were flushing from all the attention they were bestowing upon her.

When they were away from the crowd she lifted her head to take in the man holding her and was surprised to see that it was none other than Zoro. An intense mixture of happiness, relief and embarrassment washed through her and she was both happy and sad that he was her knight in shining armour.

"Thank you Zoro" she said softly.

Zoro suddenly stopped walking and Robin felt slightly uneasy. She became aware of the way his arms were wrapped around her and how her breasts were pressed into the firm muscles of his chest. She looked up at him and he was staring at her a little too intently making her feel naked.

"I'm sorry I'm getting you all wet and I'm probably heavy, you can put me down now. I'm ok now you should go back and enjoy yourself."

Much to her surprise Robin found herself rambling. Robin never rambled not once in her life, not when she was fighting for her life on the streets in her teen years and not when she demanded a position at the school after being released among rumours from the last place. Yet this man, who wasn't much more than a boy really, had her defences shattered with a single look.

"You're not heavy don't worry, it's just you've never called me by my name before"

"Oh" Robin smiled softly, she hadn't even realized she had.

Zoro smiled back and started walking again without loosening his grip. They reached a deserted field out behind the school and he placed her down gently in a patch of sunlight.

"I'll get you a towel. I'll be right back"

Robin was going to protest but he was already walking away so instead she simply bathed in the warmth the sun was providing for her chilled body. An annoying voice in the back of her head pointed out that the warmth Zoro provided was much more satisfying but she thought of her job and his reputation and told it to firmly shut up. She wasn't expecting him to get back too soon since she had heard of his lack of direction and figured he might never make it back to the spot but she was surprised to see him ambling over ten minutes later.

He handed her the towel and her bag which held her change of clothes in case she did get dunked. She was touched that he had thought to get it and thanked him sincerely. Zoro just shrugged nonchalantly and stretched out on the grass closing his eyes. Robin watched with a soft smile as the green haired teen fell asleep in the sun then drying herself off she used the towel as a make shift curtain and changed. Once she was in dry clothes she lay back down feeling drained from the whole ordeal and slowly her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

Vivi pressed her lips softly to those of the poor boy who suffered from horrible acne then pulled away putting his money in the jar and got ready to do the same for the next person in line. As she looked at the line-up of boys she wanted to kill Sanji for suggesting this idea and somehow getting her mixed up in it. Vivi had some experience with kissing but this was way too much kissing with random people for her taste. Jet however who was sitting beside her seemed to be having the time of his life and some girls seemed to be getting more than just the regulation peck. She considered reprimanding him but the girls didn't seem to mind so she held her tongue and let his have fun.

Vivi kissed boy after boy and surprisingly a girl or two and she could feel her lips starting to chap. The only thing that kept her going was the amount of money they were raising for the school, the way the event was shaping up they were going to raise more than their projected amount. She repeated this in her head like a mantra when she saw who stepped up next. Everything about him screamed sleazy and Vivi wished she could get up and walk away or refuse him but instead she suppressed a shudder and asked him politely for his money. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss then his hand was on the back of her head and he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. Vivi tried to back out but the hand on her head was firm. Then he was gone, yanked off of her with more force than was necessary. A foot came out of nowhere and the sleazebag was sailing across the room crashing into some chairs.

"Keep your shitty lips off of Vivi-chan. If you so much as look at her again I will fillet you."

"Sanji!"

Sanji turned away from where he was shooting death glares at the crumpled body to bestow a loving glance on Vivi.

"Are you okay my sweet cupcake of love?"

"Yes, thank you Sanji but you shouldn't have kicked him so hard."

"Sorry Vivi-chan but I had to. Now let's go get you some food"

"I can't right now I need to finish my shift here at the booth." Vivi said regretfully.

She wished she could just walk away and enjoy some delicious food from the Baratie with her knight in shining armour but her sense of duty wouldn't let her. She went to sit back down but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. Vivi turned back around and watched as Sanji pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out a couple of twenties placing them in the jar by her chair.

"That should cover the rest of your shift now let's go eat my princess"

Vivi's cheeks warmed up at his gesture and she gladly took the arm he offered and let Sanji lead her outside into the sun.

* * *

Nami stood at the Balloon Dart booth and took the contestants' money as they took aim in attempts to win a prize. Her gaze drifted over to where two students dressed in large sumo wrestler suits were facing off. The one wearing red was Luffy obvious by the straw hat peeking out from under the "hair" helmet. His joyous laughter drifted across the open field making her smile; she had known he would enjoy that game. She continued to watch as the two students struggled to throw themselves at each other without falling over. The blue wrestler wobbled as Luffy slammed into him and almost in slow motion fell backwards dragged down by the weight of the costume. Luffy then launched himself on to the fallen opponent with glee.

"Nami."

Nami returned her gaze to her booth and saw Kana standing beside her.

"Kana, hey"

"Your shift is done now I'm your replacement."

"Thanks. Here's the money box if anything is missing it will come out of your pocket."

Kana nodded meekly and took the offered box clutching it to her chest like her life depended on it. Nami walked away with a chuckle, she knew Kana wouldn't let it out of her sight now. 

She scanned the area taking in the different booths and all the students milling about laughing and dishing out money. She noticed Vivi sitting down at a picnic table with Sanji and made her way over.

"Vivi, Sanji how are you guys doing?"

"Great. Have you gotten some food it is delicious." Vivi answered.

"I was just going to. How did your shift at the kissing booth go?"

Nami knew her friend hadn't been looking forward to it but had sacrificed her comfort for the sake of the school. Vivi shrugged her shoulders in a 'it was okay' gesture but Sanji's fists clenched on the table and his eye darkened with anger. Nami raised her eyebrow silently asking Vivi what was going on.

"There was a little trouble but Sanji took care of it. It's fine really"

The last part was directed at Sanji and not her and Nami watched as Vivi laid a hand on Sanji's fist the other on his shoulder. Sanji instantly calmed down though a spark of anger remained in his eye. Seeing his reaction Nami decided not to press the subject she would simply ask Vivi later when they were alone. The kissing booth had reminded her of Luffy and his shift anyways.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask you which shift does Luffy have at the booth Vivi?"

"Which booth?"

"The kissing booth"

"Luffy? He doesn't."

"What!?"

"He wanted to help at the cotton candy booth but I didn't think that would work out well so the only thing he is doing is the Friend Auction with the other guys."

Nami stared at her friend in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the part about the cotton candy booth made complete sense but her brain was having trouble registering the news that Luffy wasn't helping at the kissing booth. She was standing there stunned when she realized Vivi was still talking.

"Why did you think he was going to be at the kissing booth? Did you tell him to?"

"No... he said... I need to go see you later"

Nami walked away still trying to process this new information leaving behind a confused Sanji and Vivi. She went over Sunday evening in her mind again; he had definitely said he was helping Vivi with the kissing booth. The only reason she had kissed him was because of the booth. Okay maybe she had secretly wanted to and they definitely had gone beyond a simple kissing booth kiss but he had said it was for Vivi's sake.

Nami was wandering aimlessly around her head spinning with all these thoughts and revelations when she looked up and noticed Luffy getting a large thing of cotton candy. He was looking at the sticky confection with an unmistakable hunger and grabbed it greedily from the vendor. Then he turned to look at her whether it was by coincidence or he had felt her eyes on him she didn't know. A huge grin broke out across his face and the hunger in his eyes morphed into an altogether different kind of hunger that had Nami's skin tingling. The closet incident and Sunday evening flashed through her mind again and Nami came to a sudden realization. They had been excuses. Luffy had read her indecision so much clearer than she had and used the presentation and the kissing booth as excuses for Nami to manoeuvre around it.

With this sudden realization came the knowledge that all of this meant that Luffy had wanted to kiss her. Nami smiled back at the goofy boy her heart bursting with happiness because as Ace had so accurately pointed out unbeknownst to even herself she had fallen for him. Luffy bounded over to where she was standing and Nami laughed as she noticed bits of pink cotton candy in his unruly hair.

"Hey Nami! Want some cotton candy?" He asked offering her the stick of floss candy.

The image of Luffy standing there cotton candy in his hair, on his cheeks and lips offering her some of his precious food touched Nami deeply and in that moment she fell for the boy even harder.

"I'd love some" she said softly.

Then as a wicked idea struck her she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his sticky ones slipping her tongue out to lick at his lips taking in the sweet candy. After his initial shock Luffy opened his mouth to the kiss and Nami delved deeper relsihing the taste of cotton candy, lime snow cone and Luffy. His hands came to rest on her waist and she had a fleeting thought that her shirt was going to get covered in cotton candy but she didn't care and simply wanted to keep on kissing him.

"Damn, taisa never kisses me like that in public"

Nami pulled back suddenly blinking in the sudden brightness her vision clearing to make way for Ace's trademark smirk and the awareness of her surroundings. Luffy turned to grin at his older brother keeping an arm firmly around Nami's waist.

"Ace! What are you doing here?"

"Vivi-chan wanted me to come by and sell myself or something since I'm done school for the summer."

"Cool! I'm in the auction too. So is Usopp, Sanji and Zoro."

As the two brothers chatted about the upcoming auction and the other activities at the Fling Nami tried to not get flustered by the fact that Ace had just caught her passionately kissing his younger brother in the middle of the crowded school yard. She focused on Luffy instead and the way his face lit up from his beaming grin and how he gestured wildly with his hand as he explained what appeared to be the sumo wrestling fight to Ace. His dark eyes twinkled with his youthful joy that seemed to wash over her stripping away her worries and indecisions. Meanwhile his hand remained firmly around her waist his thumb idly stroking her hip the simple gesture capturing her heart.

"Ace and I are going to sumo fight wanna watch?" Luffy asked her his grin still in place.

"Sure"

So Nami followed the boys over to the mats that were set up and waited while the people ahead of them went. Soon it was their turn and Luffy turned and handed her his remaining cotton candy then took off his hat and placed it lightly on Nami's head. The gesture surprised her and apparently Ace too as Nami caught his eyes widening before he turned away. Luffy leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before bounding over to the empty suit shouting challenges at Ace as he went.

* * *

"Ninety going once, going twice... SOLD

The girl who had purchased Usopp ran up to the stage to sign the sheet and pay her money. That evening Usopp would be hers to do with what she wanted, within reason of course. The rules were simple; nothing illegal and nothing immoral. Other than that pretty much anything goes. Some people were being sold to friends and would be treated as a slave, a few seemed like they were ending up as an escort for a Friday night out. Usopp's buyer was chattering about all the things that needed to be fixed around her house before her parents got home. With a dejected sigh Usopp walked off the stage and Luffy took his spot in the center. Luffy was bouncing around as Kali, their auctioneer for the day, started off the general bidding at five dollars.

Shouts for different sums were made all across the cafeteria and Luffy laughed as two grade nine girls started a bidding war. The girls were glaring at each other and would top each other's price by fifty cents each time.

"Ninety!" Vivi called out topping the last bid by a good thirty dollars.

Luffy saw her chuckle as the young girls' mouths dropped open but continued to up their offers. He danced around the stage with glee not even really paying much attention to the screaming girls. His thoughts were focused on Nami and their kiss. It looked like she had finally made up her mind which meant he no longer had to come up with reasons for her to kiss him. He was glad, not only did he want her to simply kiss him because she felt like it but he didn't know how he would have continued after today. Especially since she was bound to figure out he had lied about the kissing booth. It had been a risk but it had paid off in the end. He was actually still surprised that she hadn't yelled at him about lying to her, normally she would have yelled at him, hit him and probably even fined him some ridiculous made up liar's fee.

The two girls were still bidding and Luffy was beginning to worry what the winner might make him do. They seemed to be a little too interested in "owning" him for the night. Thankfully Nami had come in and seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"One hundred and fifty." Nami called out her voice cutting through the crowd.

She had raised the others by a mere five dollars but the look she sent their way had them shutting up.

"Going once, going twice..."

One of the girls opened her mouth, presumably to put in another bid but Nami sent her such a withering look that she turned and slunk right out of the building.

"SOLD!"

Luffy grinned widely at Nami but she simply glared at him like it was all his fault and he had a sinking feeling that he was going to be paying for most of that 150. There went his after school snack money for the month.

* * *

Zoro watched lazily as a group of girls went on stage; they were being auctioned off as a group. He yawned as they tried to up their bids by dancing provocatively and throwing out promises of kisses between them if they reached a certain number. He was still a little sleepy from his nap though he did feel much more relaxed which was quite the feat since he wasn't exactly thrilled about putting himself on the auction block. He really was going to kill Nami someday.

He had woken from his nap surprised to find Robin curled into him sleeping soundly a peaceful smile on her face. He had simply laid there not moving so as not to wake her. Zoro told himself it wasn't because he enjoyed the feel of her curled into his side but because she deserved some peaceful sleep after her ordeal. When he had seen her go under the water he had been alert because he had sensed an unease about her and when she hadn't moved and was staying under a cold fear had gripped him and he had been by the side of the tank before anyone else had realized she wasn't springing back up. The vulnerability she had shown him as she clung to his neck had stirred something in him; some deep sense of protection.

So he had held her until she had slowly woken up and pretended that he hadn't been lying there awake for a good ten minutes. Then he had realized the time and had hastily excused himself to get to the cafeteria for his date with the auction block. A dull screaming registered in his brain at some annoyingly high decibel and he looked over to the stage to see Sanji tossing his jacket casually over his shoulder. There was a bevy of screaming girls all fighting to outbid each other over the stupid love cook and Zoro scoffed. As far as he was concerned spending any money on the pervert was a waste but then clearly the school was filled with morons.

"Five hundred"

Zoro snorted when he heard the insanely high price shouted out but he was soon staring in disbelief when he realized who had spoken. Standing on a chair with a look of fierce determination was none other than Vivi. Zoro couldn't believe it normally Vivi was so calm and rational and why would she want to spend so much on Sanji anyways? Surely he would do anything for her as long as she asked him there was no need for this one night of owning him. Then he saw the look she tossed the other girls and it resembled Nami's earlier look so much that it dawned on Zoro that it wasn't about being able to force Sanji to do what she wanted but about keeping him away from the crazed girls of the school. He laughed to himself it seemed like all of the group's hidden crushes were coming out to fight today.

As Sanji twirled off the stage Zoro realized with a sinking feeling that he was up next.

"Next up in our auction is the incredible Roronoa Zoro!" Kali called gesturing him over "Now c'mon people Zoro would be quite a steal. Any tough chores or heavy lifting you need done? Check out the muscles on this one. Just lonely, bored or human? Once again check out the muscles on this one. Don't be shy he won't bite unless you ask him to that is"

Zoro growled menacingly at the buxom blonde pimping him out to the audience but she just laughed and continued to encourage the crazed students of this god forsaken high school. Giving up he just stood there his arms crossed and glared at everyone and anyone and was disappointed that people continued to bid. Well mostly disappointed a small part of him smirked to see that the students were making a bigger fuss over him than Sanji.

"Three hundred and forty"

Zoro nearly choked when he heard Ace's voice call out across the crowded room. He caught the narcoleptic's eye and Ace tossed him a cocky wink and he shuddered to think what Ace might have planned. He let out a sigh when a meek boy outbid Ace and the bid went through as the final price. Zoro didn't recognize the boy but he figured he had an evening of chores ahead of him either that or the punk wanted to learn kendo or something. He stalked off the stage just glad that the thing was done for now.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you. All the way from One Piece University one of your very own alumni I offer you Portgas D. Ace!" Kali shouted out.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh as Ace strode up on to the stage like he owned the place. If he thought the girls had gone wild for him or Sanji this was complete chaotic insanity. He knew Ace was popular with the ladies which given his preference was slightly ironic but he hadn't thought girls could go this wild for someone who wasn't even a celebrity. It's not like Ace had been on any school teams, or in any clubs. Ace had been an average student mostly thanks to help from Nami and with his narcoleptic tendencies he slept through more classes than Zoro did. Watching him move now though he understood.

Ace paraded across the stage twisting his hips and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The cat calls grew louder as the shirt was tossed haphazardly into the swarm of females and Ace started to trail hands down his firm chest a smile on his lips that Zoro had seen melt the coldest of women. He stood off to the side laughing at the show Ace was putting on and somehow wasn't surprised to see the hands move to his belt next. Zoro glanced around the room for a teacher thinking they were going to put a stop to the little strip tease at any moment but all he saw was a few of the female teachers watching as eagerly as the girls.

The belt came undone and the button was popped and still the teachers didn't interfere. Some people had completely forgotten about bidding and there was only a couple of occasional shouts yet the price was steadily climbing leaving Sanji's 500 in the dust. Every eye in the building seemed to be focused on the charismatic man on stage as he slowly worked his zipper down. Even Zoro seemed to be oddly attracted to the whole thing; that was the power of Ace.

Obscenely low pants were being pushed down even further almost to the point of indecency. Ace turned so his back was to the audience sending a sly glance over his shoulder. The tattoo that covered his back rippled as he continued to shimmy down the pants. The crowd seemed to be waiting on bated breath as the curve of his ass slowly became visible.

"PORTGAS!" A raspy voice growled out silencing the room.

Standing in the back doorway was Smoker, thick white jacket hanging open two cigars clenched between his teeth smoke rising from them. His attention was solely on Ace and the intensity in his eyes sizzled through the air. Ace zipped up his pants but left the belt hanging undone and turned to face the cop with a cheeky grin.

"Hey taisa come for the show?" Ace purred without any hint of embarrassment.

Smoker crossed the room in a few quick strides the sexual tension sparking between him and Ace. He reached into his jacket and handed a stunned Kali a cheque before moving in on the half naked man. Zoro glanced at Kali as she read the cheque her face the perfect expression of shock and he could only imagine what ridiculous amount was written on it. When he looked back to Ace and Smoker they were locked together in a kiss that was so filled with sexual energies Zoro could feel it radiating off of their bodies like steam. He stood there and could only hope they would make it out of here before it was fully released.


	7. Friday Night Dinners

**Friday Night Dinners**

Vivi couldn't believe that she had spent 500 buying Sanji. It wasn't that she regretted it because she didn't, if she could do it again she wouldn't change a thing except for the standing on a chair bit perhaps. It was as if she had been possessed by some psycho jealous demon. She had seen all those girls fighting for a piece of Sanji and a wave of protective jealousy had surged through her and the next thing she knew she was on a chair glaring at the majority of the school's female population.

Every girl in the school knew of Sanji's devotion to the female gender and that he couldn't refuse a pretty face. So it came as no shock that the boy had been used before, Vivi had seen it happen time and time again and Sanji deserved better than that. She couldn't allow him to sacrifice himself to those despicable selfish brats especially when he was up there for her in the first place and if it meant some time alone with the handsome cook well that was just a plus.

The bluenette was at her locker slowly putting what she needed for the weekend in her bag. She was brainstorming ideas for her evening with Sanji, she didn't really want to force him to do anything since he was always helping out and being kind as it was. Tonight she figured they could just watch movies back at her place since she had an awesome home theater system.

"Vivi-chan my sparking goddess and saviour! How are you this miraculous afternoon?"

"I'm fine Sanji-kun. I was thinking about this evening. Would you like to come over for some movies?"

"I would love to my scrumptious buttercup but I would be deeply honoured if you would allow me the heavenly pleasure of preparing you a dinner beforehand."

"That's not necessary Sanji."

"As your humble servant I beg you to grant me this one simple request my princess of love"

Sanji looked so sincere and hopeful that Vivi finally conceded, cooking after all was no chore for the skilled young cook.

"Fine but you can use my kitchen and you won't have to worry about cleaning the mess up afterwards."

"As you wish my angel"

With that Sanji wished her farewell planting a light kiss on her hand before waltzing off.

/galleta\\\\\\\

Zoro stood in the cafeteria by the stage watching all the students passing through at the end of the day. School was done and Zoro wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nap but instead he was stuck here waiting for the mystery kid to meet him and to tell him what he wanted of him for the evening. He seriously hoped it would be hassle-free but Zoro doubted he'd get that lucky.

He scanned the cafeteria but he couldn't see the scrawny kid who had bought him anywhere. A glance at his watch told him that Nami was not going to be there when he got out which meant he was walking home. More like to the dojo with the way his muscles were clenching. An hour or two there would allow him to vent his frustrations and would loosen up all his tense muscles.

Idly he thought about how it was said that sex was a great work out. Personally he'd never put too much stock in it after all he preferred a good duel but maybe things would be different with the right woman. An image of azure eyes filled with need and long trim legs popped into his head. Zoro quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts that was not a good path for them to be taking. He turned around and almost smacked right into a tall slender frame, looking up he saw a pair of azure eyes filled with curiosity.

"Shit!" Zoro said for lack of anything better.

"Pardon?" Robin asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry Miss Nico" he mumbled his eyes downcast.

"Miss Nico?" she inquired, the twinkle gone.

Zoro stared at her confused and not understanding what she was questioning. He waited for her to explain but instead she simply moved on to another question.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, the kid who bought me"

"Oh is that so. What makes you think it's a kid?"

The question threw Zoro, what was she getting at? Of course it was a kid. It was students doing the whole thing, except Smoker of course, and anyhow he had seen the whole thing go down.

"Err... because I saw the kid place the final bid and then sign the sheet. Plus Kali told me the kid said to meet here."

"That's all true but what makes you think he is the one who bought you?"

"What the fuck? I just said I saw..."

"Yes he placed the bid but it wasn't for himself."

"Huh?"

"It's my way of saying thank you for earlier"

"What?"

"For the thing with the dunk tank"

"So you bought me?"

"Yes"

"And me being your slave is your way of thanking me?"

"Yes and no. Yes this is my way of thanking you but no you aren't my slave, as you put it. I simply thought that if I bought you you could have the night free and not get stuck doing something you didn't want to."

"Why?"

"I knew you didn't want to be up there to begin with but you did it anyways for your nakama so this way everybody wins."

Zoro was shell-shocked he had most definitely not seen this coming. He had never even hoped for anything like this yet here he was and here she was.

"So you're free. Have a good night."

Robin turned and started to walk away and Zoro was overcome with a desperate urge to stop her.

"Wait" Robin turned back around "you don't want anything at all?"

Azure eyes flickered with an internal battle and Zoro waited for a response.

"Nothing" she said softly while her eyes told him a different story.

"Dinner" Zoro blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"Let me take you out for dinner. It's the least I can do after all the help you've given me and how much you spent."

Once again the internal battle waged and this time something akin to defeat shone through and she nodded mutely in agreement.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7:00 then."

Robin agreed and she gave him her address before walking away. He was about to leave as well when another idea occurred to him.

"Robin wait. Do you think you could maybe drive me home? I've missed my ride." He asked sheepishly

"Sure just let me get my stuff."

/que\\\\\\

Nami expertly worked her way through the mess of students until she was out in the parking lot. The Friend Auction had been the last event of the day and getting everything organized and cleaned up had taken awhile even with all the volunteers. The money was safely locked away waiting to be counted on Monday.

As she walked Nami was compiling a list of chores for Luffy to do later. The mikan trees in her backyard needed to be trimmed and there were several plump mikans ready to be picked. While he was out there he might as well mow and there were several other chores to do then after they were done he could take her out for dinner.

Nami was almost at her car when something caught her eye. Right there in the middle of the parking lot sat Smoker's bike with Smoker himself leaning against it almost sitting sideways in the seat. Ace stood in the v of his legs leaning into him his bare chest pressed close to Smoker. The sun glinted off the large tattoo that covered his back which rippled with lithe muscles as his hands expertly worked their way under Smoker's jacket and into his thick grey hair. Smoker had one large hand paced firmly in the small of Ace's back pressing him closer and Nami didn't look too hard for where the other hand might be. They were locked together in a passionate kiss oblivious to the world around them.

Nami had never seen two people exude so much unbridled passion and lust before. Here they were clinging to each other like they hadn't seen each other in months yet she knew they had disappeared into an empty classroom after Ace's strip tease.

Ace and Luffy while alike in many ways sure were different that way. Luffy would never flaunt himself in the manner Ace did so naturally but not because of lack of confidence. No one could accuse Luffy of that. He simply gave off a much more innocent vibe. Then again Nami doubted that Ace would have ever figured out that she needed reasons to kiss Luffy in the beginning. A smile pulled at her lips as she was reminded of all the effort Luffy put into getting a few kisses. There was a reason she was the one he was coming home with.

/chido\\\\\\

"Oi Ace can I borrow your car tonight?" Zoro asked over the phone.

"Why? Can't you just use Makino's?"

"She's busy and it's not like you ever use your car. You're always on your bike or Smoker's."

"Fair enough but you never answered why."

"I'm going out"

"Yeah I actually figured that part out myself baka."

"I'm going out to dinner with someone." Zoro mumbled.

"Ooh Zoro's got a date. Who's the lucky lady? Or is it lucky man?"

Zoro had known when he called Ace that it was going to come to this but he had no other choice and he most definitely was not going to let anyone else know he was going out with the history TA. Considering who Ace was dating and his disregard for rules of any sort he figured Ace was his safest confidante.

"Of course it's a girl Ace. It's Robin."

There was a momentary silence on the other end in which Zoro could only assume Ace was trying to figure out if by Robin he meant Nico Robin or not.

"Robin? As in Nico Robin the teacher from your school whom you rescued from the dangers of the dunk tank?"

"Yes but she isn't a teacher. Only a TA and she isn't our teacher anymore."

"Well in that case you can definitely have my car. I fully support this man."

Zoro thanked Ace and they arranged for him to drop the car off in a bit before hanging up. He had a sinking feeling about this whole evening and he could only hope that it wouldn't blow up too badly in his face. With a sigh he tossed the phone on to his bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

/eres\\\\\\

Sanji glided between stovetop and the counter effortlessly chopping and cutting different ingredients and adding them to the different pots he had out. He was easily in his element in the kitchen even if he had never cooked in this one before. Sanji continued to move about absentmindedly the actions so familiar to him that he didn't need to think about what he was doing and instead his thoughts drifted to Vivi.

Sanji was a self-proclaimed ladies man. He had long ago decided that it was his duty to protect the female gender and to treat them like they deserved yet some days it was harder than others. Sometimes Sanji felt like he was losing himself behind the image and one day he would vanish completely. Being with Vivi was different though. When Sanji was with Vivi he felt as if he could truly be himself. He still wanted to treat her like the princess that in his eyes she was but with her it was much more sincere.

He wanted tonight to be perfect, she had done something incredible for him and it wouldn't be right if he didn't repay her. He knew he was nowhere near worth 500 but maybe if he could offer her a grand enough dinner and a unforgettable evening it would be enough. Either way he had to give it a try so here he was preparing all of her favourite dishes in her kitchen.

"Do you need any help Sanji-kun?" Vivi asked popping her head into the kitchen.

She was smiling sweetly and Sanji could hear the sincerity in her voice. He turned and bestowed a charming smile upon her once again thanking whatever gods there were for giving him this opportunity.

"Thank you Vivi-chan but I am fine. I want you to just relax and enjoy yourself, you don't need to lift a finger."

"Alright but if you need anything I'll just be in the other room."

Vivi left the room and Sanji watched her go hoping that the night would go as he had planned.

Sometime later Sanji was laying out all the dishes and escorting Vivi to the table. Everything was set out beautifully, her plate looking like a work of art instead of just some food on a dish. Vivi praised everything and dug in delicately. Sanji waited until she had tried a bit of everything and then once he was sure that she was satisfied with everything he started on his own plate.

As they ate they talked about different things with an easy comfort. They talked about Sanji's dream of earning an apprenticeship at the legendary All Blue Institute of Culinary Arts. Vivi couldn't help but notice the change in his features when he talked of his dream. His face lit up with pure unadulterated joy making him look younger and more innocent.

His enthusiasm was contagious and Vivi knew that if anyone could apprentice at All Blue it was Sanji. Soon she was sharing her own hopes for the future and telling Sanji about her hopes to one day be in charge of her family's business and to make sure everything ran smoothly so that their loyal customers got the best quality.

They talked and ate and Vivi was having a great time, she felt very comfortable and was enjoying being able to be herself. After what seemed like no time Sanji was clearing everything away with a promise of dessert.

When he set the plate down in front of her she gasped; it was beautiful. A rich velvet chocolate cake in the shape of a heart with caramel and raspberry coulis drizzled on top in some fancy designs. The middle of the cake had a raspberry cream filling the bite of the raspberries blending perfectly with the richness of the chocolate.

It was a perfect concoction and when Vivi took a bite she let out a moan of delight as the flavours exploded on her tongue. She closed her eyes to better savour the taste oblivious to the effects her enjoyment was having on Sanji. For his part Sanji was desperately trying to keep his thoughts pure and to ignore the awkward tightening in his pants.

Vivi continued to eat the scrumptious cake making little sounds of enjoyment ignorant of Sanji's discomfort. She was about to take another bite when she noticed something shiny in the cake, upon further inspection she discovered it was a piece of tinfoil.

"Sanji there's tin..."

Vivi trailed off as she realized it wasn't just a small piece that could have accidentally got dropped into the cake mix but a fair sized chunk. She took the tinfoil out noticing the weight of it and decided to open it up it seemed to be what Sanji was waiting for her to do anyways. Opening the tinfoil Vivi caught sight of a flash of gold and she glanced over at Sanji but he simply motioned for her to finish opening it. Removing the rest of the tinfoil she revealed the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a thin gold chain with a small pendant on it. The pendant was shaped like a peacock feather in a brilliant aquamarine with a gold trim.

"Sanji..."

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous Sanji, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to Vivi-chan and you deserve it."

"Thank you Sanji-kun"

"Anything for you my precious Vivi-chan. I would like to beg you for the honour of escorting you to prom and the necklace doesn't mean you should feel obliged to say yes."

Vivi was speechless. She hadn't been expecting any of this and here Sanji was presenting her with this wonderful necklace and asking her to prom. Joy surged up within her and a goofy smile broke out on her face her eyes alight with her happiness.

"I would love to go to prom with you Sanji-kun"

Sanji's smile was so bright that Vivi let out a small giggle. The blonde kissed her hand gallantly then offered to do her new necklace up for her. Vivi lifted her hair up so Sanji could fasten the clasp his fingers brushing lightly against the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine. The pendant settled against her chest the metal cool against her skin.

"Just as I thought, it suits you beautifully my princess." Sanji said sweetly without the usual sing-song quality of his compliments.

Vivi blushed looking down at her lap and Sanji laughed lightly before urging her to finish her cake. They finished the meal in a comfortable silence both of them content to be who they were in that moment. When they finished up Vivi ushered Sanji into the room which held all the sound systems and TVs. It took some cajoling to get him to leave without cleaning up but she reminded him it had been part of the deal and technically he had to do what she said. In the end he left the dishes where they were but offered his sincere apologies to the household staff. Choosing a movie they put it in the player and turned everything on settling down on one of the large leather couches the room hosted.

The movie started but Vivi was only partially watching the images on the screen. She was acutely aware of her body and Sanji's and how close they were, if she were to shift over just an inch their shoulders would brush. She was overcome with an urge to touch Sanji, to feel his skin against hers in some way. As if he could sense this desire in her Sanji wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders pulling her closer so that she was leaning into his side. He did it without any big move simply putting his arm around her not bothering with an attempt to conceal it as a yawn or a stretch as she had half expected.

"Sanji?"

"Yes Vivi-chan? Did you want me to move my arm?"

"No. I was just thinking how I never gave you your kiss."

"My k-kiss. What?" Sanji stammered in such an un-Sanji-like way that Vivi couldn't help but giggle.

"At the kissing booth. You paid all that money but you never got your kiss."

"Oh"

Vivi tilted her head up pressing a soft kiss against Sanji's lips. His lips were still under her own for a second and then the shock of what was happening wore off and they started to move and he was kissing her back. His hand came up to caress her face tilting her head pressing them closer together. Sanji's tongue slipped out almost hesitantly brushing across her bottom lip before pulling back. Vivi took the opportunity to dart her own tongue out and gently prod at Sanji's lips and when he opened his mouth to her she slipped it in exploring the ridges. Her tongue ran over the jagged edges of his teeth sensations shooting through her, her head soaring so she felt as if she was drugged.

Oxygen as usual became an issue and they were forced to pull apart. Foreheads together they sat there silently catching their breath. Sanji spoke first his voice low and his breath tickling her face.

"It was well worth the wait love"

Vivi smiled softly glad that the darkened room hid her embarrassment. Sanji pressed another soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and hugging her close. Vivi turned and rested her head on his shoulder her hand resting comfortably on his thigh and they both turned their attention to the movie playing a peaceful smile on their lips.

/xoxo\\\\\\\\

Nami waited impatiently in the car outside of Luffy's house. He had come bounding over to her car after school pausing only to shout bye to Ace who acknowledged his little brother with a lifted hand. Luffy had immediately pecked her on the cheek then asked what chores she had for him to do. It had come as a bit of a surprise not that it should. They had known each other for what seemed like all their lives and he knew marginally how her brain worked. What had surprised her even more was his insistence that they stop at his place first so he could pick something up. Nami had tried telling him that she would feed him and he didn't need a snack but he simply laughed and said that it wasn't food.

Tapping her nails against the side of the car she wondered what was taking the hyperactive boy so long. He had been pretty adamant about stopping and she was at a loss to what was so important. He had said it wasn't food and he already had his hat with him so what else could it be. She was just about to march inside and force him to hurry up when he came flying out the door. As usual he leapt over the side of the car and into the seat ignoring the perfectly functional door.

"The door Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry Nami" Luffy replied with a laugh.

"What was so important for you to get anyways?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her with an expression of bewilderment.

Some days Nami couldn't believe that he had managed to make it past grade school and with only a handful of suggestions of ADHD _(attention deficit hyperactive disorder)_ Taking a calming breath in order to avoid losing control and beating him to a pulp Nami slowly replied.

"The important thing that you needed to stop here to get that wasn't food."

"Oh that thing" Luffy said laughing "this. It's for you."

Luffy pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to her. Curious Nami took the envelope and opened it. Her jaw dropped when she saw what it contained. There inside was a bunch of bills, some more weathered than others but a quick perusal told Nami's skilled mind that there was about a hundred dollars present.

"Luffy..."

"I know you didn't want to have to spend that much money and I'm just glad it was you who got me and not one of those scary other girls."

Nami was shocked by his generosity. True she had been planning on extorting at least half of the 150 from him but she hadn't even mentioned it yet. Idly she flipped through the stack of bills once more, falling in love with the boy even more.

"That's all I had here. I could give you the other fifty later if you want."

Nami looked into Luffy's dark eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. Suddenly she leaned over and grabbed Luffy's face between her hands pulling him to her for a passionate kiss. Nami wasn't very good or comfortable with speaking her feelings so she conveyed all her gratitude and love in the kiss and prayed that he would understand. Luffy kissed her back hard and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Luffy would protect her always and she would always be there by his side.

"So did you want the rest of the money?" Luffy asked as they pulled apart.

"No this is much more than I wanted. Why don't we use this to go out for dinner, there's a new all you can eat buffet in town."

Luffy's eyes lit up at the promise of all you can eat and Nami let out a small laugh.

"Besides you need to save your money for a tux for my prom."

Luffy nodded enthusiastically and Nami started the car not convinced that he had caught the meaning of her comment. Not that it mattered he would realize soon enough and right now she simply wanted to focus on tonight.

/setr\\\\\\\\\

Zoro pounded his fist against the steering wheel as he arrived at another dead end. It was almost 7:00 and he still had no idea where he was or how close he was to Robin's place. He fished out a piece of paper that Ace had given him with the directions on it. Zoro had insisted he didn't need them but Ace had made it a condition of borrowing the car so he figured he might as well look at them. Reading them over he realized he had made a wrong turn at the very beginning and was pretty much on the opposite end of town from her place now.

Cursing he turned the car around heading back the way he came. Eventually he made it to her place only fifteen minutes late. When he pulled up outside of her apartment she came out from the lobby waving goodbye to someone Zoro couldn't see.

She had on a pair of boots as usual, Zoro had noticed that she favoured them above any other kind of footwear not that he could blame her with the way her legs looked. With the boots she wore a short deep purple skirt that clung to her hips and a golden yellow corset top with swirls and designs stitched on it. As she walked towards him her hair framing her face and her hips swaying ever so slightly Zoro felt his mouth go dry and he wondered how he was going to get through this dinner.

"Good evening Mr Roronoa." She said sweetly as she got in the car.

"Hey." Then because he felt he should say something "You look good."

Robin smiled a genuine smile and thanked him and then they were off driving towards the small Italian restaurant Zoro had made a reservation at. They got there with only a few wrong turns and weren't late enough to miss their reservation. The hostess showed them to their table with a slightly condescending scowl at Zoro's choice of outfit. He hadn't wanted to dress up and sit through dinner in an uncomfortable outfit so he simply wore a pair of black pants and a dark green t-shirt. The idea of him coming in with his bandana tied around his bicep and his katana at his waist played through his mind and he smirked at the snobby girl who wasted no time in getting away.

Their waiter came and they ordered their meals talking comfortably in between. The meal passed by relatively smoothly sometimes they chatted and other times they simply ate in a comfortable silence. The meal came to an end sooner than he had expected and he paid the bill wishing the night wasn't over yet. The whole night had a surreal haze to it, they were playing at a date because they couldn't actually have one and at the same time they were playing at normalcy when the situation was anything but.

Once they got outside Zoro paused awkwardly, should he suggest something else or just take her back home and call it a night. Robin too seemed to be having this dilemma for she paused scanning the area around them as if looking for a solution in the warm night air.

"Did you want to go for a walk first? It's pretty nice out and I could use some exercise after that meal?" Robin finally said and Zoro jumped on the opportunity to extend the night.

Together they started to wander through the streets of the small district the restaurant was situated in. They passed kids playing sports in the street their laughter echoing through the quiet night. Zoro let Robin lead the way thinking it was probably the easiest way to assure they could get back to the car without a problem. As they walked their hands brushed together in an accidental move that had Zoro's skin tingling. Ignoring the voice in his head that said he shouldn't and this whole pseudo-date was a bad idea Zoro grabbed Robin's hand. Their fingers meshed together in a comfortable hold and they continued to walk neither drawing unnecessary attention to the action.

Zoro didn't know how long they walked the streets hand in hand but by the time they got back to the car the moon was high in the sky and a definite chill had settled in the air. They got to the car and Robin made to move away to get in but Zoro tightened his grip on her hand pulling her back to him. He slipped his free hand under her hair firmly cupping the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. Their lips met in a slow and languid kiss savouring the moment, taking their time ignorant of the rapidly cooling air.

They kissed as if they had all the time in the world to slowly explore each other while in reality it was a stolen moment in a forbidden night that would have to end. When she kissed him nothing else mattered to Zoro and he wanted to stay lost in this fantasy forever. He wanted to always know the feel of her silky hair through his fingers and her soft lips pressing against his. He took in every sensation etching it in his memory so as to never forget this moment. When he went to sleep that night he wanted to remember the way her body had pressed into his warm and yielding and her hand sitting comfortably on his waist.

Then the rain started to fall and they broke apart reluctantly. Zoro's hand fell from her head and he took a deep breath to calm his rushing emotions.

"I'll take you home" he said softly and they pulled apart getting into the car and out of the rain.


	8. Aftershock and Consequences

_Only one more chapter left I believe. Thanks for sticking with it you reviewers make my day!_

**Aftershock and Consequences**

Zoro paced back and forth outside the apartment complex. He shouldn't have come, it was a stupid idea but now that he was here it seemed foolish to just leave. For all he knew no one was home, he could go check and then when there was no answer he could leave and no one had to know he had been here in the first place.

He continued to pace the sidewalk running a hand through his short hair. Zoro felt like yanking it out but fought the urge forcing his hands to his sides. The last three weeks had been brutal. All the teachers had been piling on extra work since the year was almost done and they were literally running out of time. And then to make matters even worse Zoro's concentration was shot. It was non-existent, whenever he'd try to focus in class his mind would wander to Robin and the pseudo-date.

He knew that they just couldn't be yet he couldn't get her off his mind. The dinner had probably been a mistake, the kiss for sure one but he couldn't bring himself to regret any of the decisions.

With all these thoughts swirling around in his head Zoro came to a decision and walked up to the lobby doors. As he was checking the list of tenants someone left the building holding the door open for him. So he walked in taking note of the room number and not bothering to buzz up.

Sometime later he was standing in front of the right door and his doubts had returned. He did not want to go in and have the conversation that was bound to happen but he also desperately needed to graduate so if this would help him concentrate in class in any way it would be worth the awkwardness. So pushing his doubts aside he raised his hand to knock on the door. Apparently the door hadn't been closed completely however for when Zoro knocked the door swung open lightly.

"Hello?" he called out but there was no answer.

He was going to leave but then he heard a crash followed by a muffled curse. His instincts, honed to pick up the slightest of dangers perked up at this new development. Instinctively he grabbed at his hip but of course his katana weren't there. Slowly he crept through the room drawing closer to where the crash had come from.

That's when he heard it.

A deep, definitely masculine growl that spoke volumes. Without a doubt this man was being thoroughly pleased and Zoro's face burned with the idea of what he could have just walked in on. He had known he shouldn't have come, it was a terrible idea but he couldn't dwell on that right now. Right now in that moment the only thought flashing through his stricken brain was _Get Out Now! Get out before they realize you're here._ Zoro knew no good was coming from this visit now and in his blind panic to get out unseen he turned and walked right into a coffee table falling to the ground with a surprising amount of noise.

The fall seemed to be unnaturally loud to his burning ears and foolishly he hoped no one had heard but the eerie silence from the other room could only mean one thing. He was fucked.

**/merci\**

Vivi primped in front of her mirror experimenting with different hair styles. First she gathered all of the thick blue strands up away from her face turning her head this way and that before letting it fall back over her shoulders. Wrinkling her nose at her reflection she gathered part of her hair pulling it back in a sort of half pony tail. Examining this new option she let it drop once more with a frustrated sigh.

"Overreacting much? It's not that big of a deal you know." Her best friend chimed in from where she lay sprawled on the Queen-sized bed.

Vivi looked at Nami through the mirror and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Nami tossed the paper she had been reading aside and sat up.

"Look he's going to think you're gorgeous no matter what you do with your hair. You could shave your head and he would still worship the ground you walk on."

"I know but I want to look nice for him."

Vivi knew she was being foolish to worry so much over such an insignificant detail but she couldn't help it. She went back to fiddling with her hair pinning a few pieces up before unpinning them again.

"What's the big deal Vivi? You've gone on dates before. You've had a boyfriend."

"Yeah but Sanji's _courting_ me. I've never been courted before with Kohza we didn't even go on dates."

Nami smiled at her softly and stood up crossing over to stand behind her. She gently laid her hands over Vivi's fidgeting ones stalling their movement.

"Here let me."

"Thank you Nami."

Nami picked Vivi's brush up off the table top and slowly ran it through Vivi's blue hair getting out all the tangles her indecision had caused. As Nami silently worked on her hair Vivi's mind wandered back to Sanji and the past weeks. Since the 'Night of the Necklace' as Nami had dubbed it Sanji had been continuously surprising her with his actions and demeanour.

Sanji had taken to leaving her treats and surprises in several locations. She would open her locker and find a poem, go out to her car and find roses or other exotic flowers. The fridge in the student council lounge would contain numerous delectable treats and once there was a full lunch. Sanji would also walk her to all of her classes no matter how far away from his they happened to be and the most notable and impressive gesture was the way he acted around other females. Instead of swooning and flirting with everyone with a double X chromosome he simply was polite and friendly. The whole school was buzzing with the new development; the resident ladies man now only had eyes for her.

"There" Nami exclaimed triumphantly.

Vivi stared at her reflection focusing back on the present and smiled at her reflection.

"You are ingenious as always. Thank you so much Nami."

Nami chuckled and indicated for her to stand up. Vivi obliged and Nami's critical eye took in her outfit her tongue peeking out slightly. A frown crossed her face and she reached out to tweak the outfit slightly before stepping back with a grin.

"Perfect."

"You think he'll like it?"

"That boy would love you in a potato sack honey but yes I think he will."

"Well I'm saving that for prom."

The two girls laughed and Vivi once again thanked her friend for coming over and helping her get ready. Then Nami looked at her watch and declared she had to go, she gathered her things and rushed out of the room calling back over her shoulder.

"Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

**/pour\**

Nami knocked lightly on the door to Luffy's room. She hadn't bothered knocking on the front door opting to simply enter the house. She had been over at Luffy's a million times his house becoming her second home. So she had walked in as if it were her own stopping to say hi to Makino who was in the kitchen starting on dinner then she headed up to Luffy's room.

"Come in." Luffy shouted out and Nami entered.

Luffy was lying on his bed some books spread out around him and an open notebook to his right. He had a pen in his hand and was twirling it idly as he frowned at a page in one of his books. Luffy flipped back a couple of pages glared at the words written on it before looking at his notebook then flipping back to the original page. He pouted at the pages as if that would help and Nami couldn't help but giggle. Luffy looked up at the noise and seemed startled to see her standing there.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. I knocked, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Nami dropped her purse by his desk and crossed over to the bed. She nudged Luffy over and sat down beside him.

"What are you working on Luf?"

"Stupid Spanish." He pouted.

Nami laughed lightly and looked at the exercise he was trying to do. It wasn't that complicated. There was a paragraph without most of the verbs and you had to choose them from a list and then figure out which tense to put them in.

"Do you want some help?"

Luffy didn't answer at first as he was too busy glaring at the offensive book but after she nudged his side he turned to look at her and with a pout said yes.

"You've already started figuring out which verb goes where which is good. Don't worry about the tenses for now sort these out first."

Luffy nodded and with only a bit of help from her he correctly sorted out all the verbs. Then they went through sentence by sentence to determine the tense. Half way through the paragraph Luffy was beginning to get the hang of it and Nami stopped helping him. A couple verbs later Luffy stopped suddenly and Nami wondered if he needed help, she was about to ask him when his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. It wasn't very long just a brief touching of lips but it was filled with sincerity and Nami couldn't keep a faint blush off her cheeks.

"Thanks for the help." Luffy said before going back to his work.

Nami took out her Math notes and began to look through them in preparation for her test the next day. They stayed like that until dinner was ready, together on the bed each lost in their own work yet aware of the other. It was simple and full of a comfort that hadn't been there before. Nami was relaxed and completely at ease when she was around Luffy. She didn't feel the need to hide the darker sides of her personality or to play mind games, not with him. He allowed her to be who she was without ever having to say anything.

Nojiko had been away on some well deserved trip and as a result Nami had been spending more and more time in Luffy's house. The lively house was sometimes hectic but most days Nami found it preferable to being in her house all alone. Today had been no exception and she had barely been in her house since she got up. She had been planning on going home from Vivi's and spending the night at home studying not wanting to impose on Makino again. Luffy had never even considered that a possibility and when she had told him she was going over to Vivi's he had simply reminded her to be back in time for dinner. She had tried to argue but he had just kissed her and told her he would see her then. She had no choice but to come.

"Dinner is ready" Makino shouted up the stairs.

It was almost comical how fast Luffy was at the table. The words had barely registered in Nami's brain before he was down the stairs the sounds of his cutlery banging on the table echoing through the house. Putting her notes aside and picking up some of the books Luffy had knocked to the ground Nami made her way out of his room and down to the kitchen.

Zoro walked into the kitchen behind her a sullen expression on his face and a leave me alone aura. Other than greeting him Nami planned on doing just that, she knew better than to bother the grumpy teen when he was in a bad mood. Apparently it was different for family, blood-ties or not for Makino immediately asked him where he'd been. It wasn't an accusatory question simply the woman being friendly.

"Out." Zoro growled.

"What happened Zoro? Why are you in such a bad mood? Did you get into another fight?" Luffy rattled off his mouth full of food.

"Calm down Luffy let him sit down at least." Makino interjected with a loving smile.

Nami watched the entire scene and smiled at the easy familiarity it had and basked in the aura of love that emanated from them even if Zoro wouldn't admit to it. Zoro never did fill them in on what he had been up to other than to assure Makino that he hadn't been fighting. The subject was dropped and everyone focused on eating the casserole Makino had prepared, it was a little heavy on meat but Nami was used to that in this household.

**/les\**

Sanji turned off his car stopping to smooth his hair and tie and throwing himself a charming smile in the mirror before climbing out. He reached back in to grab a small bag off the passenger seat before walking up to the front door. Just as he was about to knock the door flew open and a whirlwind of mikan perfume and tangerine hair swept past him.

"Nami-swan."

"Oh hey Sanji. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you. Where are you off to?"

"Luffy's. I wanted to get some studying in before dinner."

"Brilliant as always. See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Sanji chuckled as she sped off to see Luffy. He recognized the happiness in her eyes as the same in his own and he was glad she had finally found someone to put it there. And if Luffy ever took that away Sanji would personally see to it that he never walks again. He forced his protective nature down and rang the doorbell waiting eagerly for his precious Vivi-chan.

When she opened the door his jaw nearly hit the floor and he struggled to find intelligible words to say. Needless to say she looked amazing. Vivi had on a light blue dress the material light and flowy. It hugged her curves clinging to her torso and flowing out gently at her hips. The dress was sleeveless and cut in a modest v-neck that hinted at what lay beneath without being showy. It came down to mid-calf and she had on a pair of simple sandals. Her hair was mostly down with the sides twisted up and pinned a few tendrils falling loose to frame her face opening it up and showcasing her soft features. Finally Sanji managed to speak and taking her hand he bowed and kissed it lightly.

"You look breathtaking Vivi-chan."

Vivi giggled her fingers reaching up to subconsciously fiddle with the peacock pendant that he was thrilled to see her wearing. Releasing her hand he offered her the package and a surprised smile crossed her porcelain features. She took the bag from him thanking him graciously.

"Sanji-kun you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Go ahead open it."

Vivi tried to hide her excitement but Sanji could see it in her eyes and his heart swelled. This was the reason he did these things not because he thought she needed all the materialistic trappings but because he loved seeing her excitement and happiness. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small stuffed animal. It was a spot billed duck that seemed to have a goofy grin its fur extremely soft. Vivi's eyes lit up when they landed on the animal and a huge grin crossed her face. Sanji hadn't wanted to get her a teddy bear since it seemed too common and she deserved something unique and as special as she was. Little did he know Vivi had a special fondness for ducks and this was the perfect gift.

"Aww I love it Sanji-kun. He is so cute I think I'll name him Carue."

Before Sanji could graciously wave off the compliment Vivi had thrown her arms around his neck and was hugging him. Sanji's hands instinctively circled her waist and held her close enjoying having her in his arms. He would have gladly stayed like that forever but they had dinner reservations to make and he wanted everything to be perfect. Regretfully he pulled away and led her to the car opening the door for her.

The evening went by as beautifully as Sanji planned. There was the romantic candle-lit dinner followed by the leisurely moonlit stroll in the park. Conversation was both meaningful and flirtatious everything culminating with the goodbye on her door step.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Sanji-kun."

Her happiness radiated within him and Sanji felt a sense of accomplishment that he had been lacking in all of his years of womanizing.

"It was a pleasure. Would you accompany me on a picnic next weekend my angel?"

"That sounds nice, yes I would love to."

Vivi smiled softly at him only half-lit by the glow from the light above the door. The orange glow bathed her, caressing her soft features and she looked more like an angel than ever. Without thinking about whether he should or not Sanji leaned down and captured her mouth lightly with his own. Her lips were soft under his and they seemed to mold against his lips in a simple completeness that left Sanji's knees just a little weak. As his head started to spin he pulled back not wanting to go too far. Vivi blinked up at him her doe-eyes lustful and Sanji struggled not to take her right there.

"Goodnight Vivi-chan I wish you sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Sanji thank you again for the wonderful night and for Carue."

Sanji watched her go inside before floating back to his car and driving home in a half-dazed bliss.

**/critiques\**

Nami walked into her small house locking the door behind her and continuing through to the kitchen. Once there she checked the answering machine for messages of which there were three. The first was from Nojiko just checking in and reminding her she'd be home in a couple days, the second was from a dreamy Vivi promising details from her "perfect night" the following day. The last message made Nami smile and after listening to it once she played it back again a silly grin on her face.

"Nami? Are you there? I guess you're not home yet. Well when you do- I'm on the phone! With Nami. Well her machine she's not home yet. I know she just left but she drives really fast. Go away. Ok well when you get home call me. I love you. Bye."

Nami's heart swelled as the words played over again and she replayed it a third time as she walked through the house to her room. She quickly got ready for bed then slipped under the covers phone in hand. She hit the button for the second number programmed into the phone and brought the device to her ear clutching a faded stuffed animal to her chest.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Nami? Did you get home fine?"

"Yes I drove the whole two blocks that I have driven countless times before without getting into any accident."

"Ok good."

Nami chuckled softly as her sarcasm was lost on the boy enjoying the sound of his familiar chatter as her eyelids drifted shut. Luffy and Nami had talked on the phone before but lately they talked more often and most nights would end with a conversation between them especially since Nojiko was gone. Luffy didn't like the idea of her being there all alone but she had reassured him she was fine and could take care of herself. Luffy had replied in simple Luffy manner stating that he knew that but sometimes she should let others take care of her. Intuitively he had known that allowing herself to be vulnerable to someone was the hard part and he had gently pressed her until in the end they had settled on her coming over for dinner and calling him when she got back home.

On the other end of the line Luffy's chatter was slowing down weighed down by the onset of sleep and Nami smiled lazily as some of his sentences stopped being coherent. Idly she thought that this was something she could get used to. Being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic tones of Luffy talking softly in her ear. Soon the soft sounds of his breathing were coming through in place of his voice and Nami knew he had fallen asleep and she soon after drifted off cradling the phone against her.

**/salud!\**

Zoro was torn between lying really still on the slight off-chance that they wouldn't come out and the stronger desire to get up and run. Maybe he could be out before anyone would see him. This stronger desire coupled with the need to salvage his pride surged through him like adrenaline and he burst up and bolted for the still open door not stopping to look back. He had almost reached the door when he heard his name being called and he stopped dead in his tracks knowing he was caught.

"What are you doing here?"

Zoro turned around slowly hoping his face didn't betray his embarrassment and unease.

"Your door was open and then I heard a crash but I can see you're busy I'll go." Zoro mumbled.

"So heroic of you and don't worry about him he won't mind if we talk."

"He is right here and talk away I should get back to work anyways."

Zoro averted his eyes from the passionate goodbye kiss they shared then mumbled a goodbye when the older man walked past him and out the door.

"Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to interrupt your afternoon sex romp." Zoro said wryly crossing to sit on the couch.

"Just means I'll have to pay him a visit tonight."

"You bother him at work for sex!?"

"Yeah of course but I don't think you came here to talk about my sex life as riveting s it is."

"Yeah. I need your help and god forbid your advice."

"Sure thing just let me put on some pants and then we'll talk all about Robin."

Zoro gawked up at Ace who only laughed cockily before disappearing into his room to exchange the bed sheet around his waist for some pants. He guessed it wasn't too surprising that Ace had figured out why he was here, most other problems he would either keep to himself or figure out with Luffy's help.

Ace came back with a beer for them both and sat in an oversized armchair propping his bare feet up on the coffee table that had foiled Zoro's escape.

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't get her out of my head. She's on my mind all the time."

"Have you guys done anything physical and I don't mean just your dinner date the other night."

Zoro cringed inwardly at how bluntly Ace had asked something so personal.

"There's only been kisses."

"Well kisses can be quite heavy."

"I've seen."

"But it could be you just need to get her out of your system. Once you've had sex there's a chance the attraction will fade and you'll be able to move on."

"Is that what you do? Have sex and move on?"

"Sometimes. It doesn't always work though."

"It doesn't?"

"I tried doing that with Smoker and it only made things worse. I craved his touch all the time and there was something different about the sex. It was hot, raw and literally orgasmic but there was something else. Like no matter how rough it was I knew he'd never hurt me, you know?"

"I think I get it. I could have done without the description but I get it."

"So what it comes down to is do you think it's just some primal reaction or something more?"

Zoro sat there silently trying to figure out the riddle of his attraction to Robin with the help of Ace's wisdom. He knew without a doubt that there was an intense primal attraction that went beyond anything he had ever experienced before but was that all it was? He briefly thought back to the dream he had first had in English class and had repeated itself numerous nights since then and the startling tenderness to it all. And even if he figured out what his attraction meant he didn't know what Robin's stance on all this was not to mention that whether it was more than sex or not didn't change the fact that she was a teacher at his school.

Zoro thanked Ace for the advice and started his long haphazard walk home his mind swirling with thoughts of dreams and riddles and unbridled passionate sex.


	9. A Night to Remember

_Ok so turns out there will be another chapter after this. Too much to fit all into one so you get two yay! I'm going on vacation in the morning so I shall be without internet access for a week but I shall have the final chapter ready to post when I get back. Oh and be warned there is some M-ness near the end._

**A Night to Remember**

"Vivi, get out here, I want to see this dress of yours."

Vivi smiled at her reflection in the mirror and twirled around watching the dress flow out and settle back around her. Hayari had really surpassed himself this time, the dress was gorgeous, and the material light and she couldn't wait to see Sanji's reaction. With one last twirl Vivi stepped out of her private changing room and into her bedroom where Nami stood waiting. Nami was standing with one hand on her hip tapping her foot impatiently but the minute she saw Vivi the tapping stopped and she let out a squeal that had Vivi chuckling.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that this is much better than a potato sack. Vivi you look amazing, Sanji is going to lose it. One look at you and he is going to be hard all night."

Vivi blushed at her friend's crudeness but couldn't help but hope there was some truth to what she was saying. The blonde had been courting her for weeks now and while she loved the attention and his thoughtfulness she wanted to kick things up a notch and tonight with this dress as her weapon she was going on the attack.

The dress was a pure white in a silky material that hugged her curves and felt fabulous against her skin. There was a gold trim along the top which hung off her shoulders as well as more gold in an upside down 'v' under her breasts joining another golden 'v' making a diamond on her stomach. The dress clung tightly to her chest and torso before flowing out at her hips in a loose skirt that went to her ankles. She had on a pair of simple white heeled sandals and wore minimal jewellery. She had gold tear drops dangling from her ears and the necklace from Sanji as well as some gold bangle bracelets on one wrist. Her hair was hanging loose partially pulled back with a gold and turquoise clip that matched her necklace. Hayari had told her the dress had been inspired by Grecian styles and Vivi felt like a Greek princess.

"What time is it?" Vivi asked changing the subject.

"Almost six, the others should be arriving anytime now."

Nami had come over to Vivi's to get ready and then they were all meeting here before heading over to the banquet hall where prom was being held. Prom didn't start until 7:00, the dinner was scheduled for 7:30 and then there was the usual slide presentation of the year and dance. The gang had decided they would all meet at one place to make getting there easier and since Vivi was providing her family limo for transport her place had seemed like an ideal place. Terracotta, the head chef, had prepared a table full of snacks to tide everyone over as they all got together and took pictures before leaving for the banquet hall. Just then the doorbell rang and the two girls went downstairs to see who it was.

It didn't surprise Vivi to see that it was Sanji who had arrived first and a quick glance at the clock in the hallway told her it was exactly 6:00. She chuckled lightly as she made her way to the door; Sanji was always impeccably on time when it came to the ladies. She smiled brightly at him when he came into view.

"Sanji-kun! There's food and drinks set up in the back I thought we could hang out there, the garden would be ideal for pictures."

Sanji however wasn't hearing her words, he was too busy gawking at her and she couldn't keep a confident and satisfied smile from slipping onto her face. His mouth was literally hanging open and the plastic container in his hand had slid to the ground with a dull thunk. Vivi watched him swallow hard several times before opening his mouth to say something, instead of waxed poetry like she had been expecting she heard a stifled moan that sent shivers down her spine and had a warmth pooling deep in her belly. Sanji swallowed a few more times before trying to speak once more.

"Wow. I would love to be able to say some deep and meaningful poetic compliment right now but all my brain can manage at the time being is that you look hot."

Vivi giggled at the comment and Sanji let out another moan before bending to pick up the container from the floor. He crossed over to her and opening it presented her with a small corsage made of white lilies. It was beautiful and simple and as he slipped it around her wrist without the bangles she couldn't help but think it was perfect.

"I can't believe I am reduced to such an inadequate word such as hot, but you are." Sanji mumbled slightly embarrassed.

Vivi smiled up at her date content, he might not think hot was an adequate compliment but it held a ringing sincerity to it that some of his more flowery compliments lacked and it meant everything to her. She reached up to place a tender kiss against his lips and while she meant it to be nothing more than a simple brushing of lips the instant they connected a heat ran through her body and she knew there was no way she was stopping with that.

Her arms came up around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, pressing her body into his and earning another moan that reverberated throughout her body. As she rose up she could feel his erection pressing into her and the fire in her belly turned up the heat. She was surprised to hear a sort of purr escape past her lips and her face flushed with the thought that she had made such a wanton noise. If possible Sanji seemed to get harder and she could practically feel him pulsing against her inner thigh. She suddenly wished that everyone wasn't meeting here and that it was just her and Sanji free to do what they desired because right now she wanted him to take her to her room and show her the night of her life.

Everyone was meeting here however, and they weren't alone so reluctantly they pulled apart faces flushed and breathing heavily. Leaning back slightly she smoothed out the lapels of his jacket and straightened his tie.

"Vivi?"

Vivi looked up into his face, his one visible eye which was normally a clear sky blue had deepened to a royal blue and was gazing at her intently full of emotion. She had meant to respond to him but looking into that eye had her heart lodged in her throat as she hoped she was accurately reading the emotions displayed. Instead she managed a sort of questioning noise.

"Would you be my girlfriend my love?" Sanji asked softly.

Vivi nodded her head yes a smile spreading across her face, she had been waiting for this question for the last three weeks at least. Typical of Sanji to wait and ask her tonight but it didn't matter anymore since her waiting was over. She leaned forward again to give him another kiss and this time she forced it to be short and simple.

"It's about time you asked." She said softly.

"Well I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It was. Come on let's go out to the back Nami's there by herself."

"No I'm not."

Vivi turned around in Sanji's arms to see Nami leaning casually against the wall a small smirk on her face.

"Nami-swan you look beautiful as always. Luffy is a lucky man." Sanji replied casually.

"N-Nami. How long have you been standing there?" Vivi asked flustered.

Vivi wasn't sure how Sanji could act so casual when it was quite possible Nami had been watching them the whole time. Come to think about it Vivi didn't remember seeing her head off to the back, she had been solely focused on Sanji.

"Long enough to get all hot and bothered." Nami replied slyly.

Vivi felt her face heat up and she could only imagine how red it must be by now. Nami had seen her throw herself at Sanji and then the sounds. Vivi turned her face into Sanji's chest mortified that her best friend had heard her make such wanton and needy noises. Sanji's hand came up to gently massage her back in a soothing motion and she felt herself relax in his embrace.

"Don't worry about it Vivi. It's no big deal." Nami said with a chuckle.

Just then the doorbell rang again and Vivi was saved from the continuation of this highly embarrassing conversation. Nami went to open the door and before it was even open enough for Vivi and Sanji to see who it was Nami was pushed back against the door forcing it to swing open further. Sanji tensed around her until they saw Zoro slouch past a frown on his face with a disgusted look at the door. That was when they both realized it had been Luffy and Nami was in no real danger.

Luffy had Nami against the door his mouth on hers, one hand on the door the other on Nami's thigh. The way the two were going at it made Sanji and Vivi's kiss look innocent and Vivi couldn't help but laugh, apparently Nami had been right and it really wasn't a big deal.

"Oi! Knock it off or get a room." Zoro growled.

Luffy released Nami with a laugh and apologized as Nami straightened out her dress. Zoro just continued to scowl and Vivi wondered what was bothering him. True he didn't like school events especially when they were so formal but he seemed to be in a darker funk than just that.

"Shall we all head out to the back now? There is food and drinks set up outside so help yourself."

"Food? Yosh!" Luffy cried out disappearing within seconds.

"Luffy don't eat it all and don't you dare make a mess of your suit." Nami shouted following after him.

Even Luffy's usual antics didn't erase the frown from Zoro's face and Vivi felt a small one of her own forming. She gently extracted herself from Sanji's embrace and told him to go ahead and she would be out in a minute. Once Sanji was out of sight she walked after Zoro who had someone made it into the laundry room as opposed to the backyard.

"Zoro? Why are you in the laundry room?" Vivi asked amused.

"What? Oh, I don't know."

"I've got some gifts for everyone will you help me carry them out?"

"Sure." Zoro grunted following her into one of the other rooms where she had four small gift bags laid out.

Zoro scooped up the bags and waited for her to lead the way outside. Vivi walked slowly wondering how to ask him what was bothering him since he wasn't one to generally share his problems.

"Are things good at Makino-san's?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad classes are done. Now I just wish the exams would be over with so I can enjoy the summer."

Zoro just grunted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's with the scowl? I know you don't like these kinds of things but this funk seems a bit extreme."

"It's nothing, I'm sorry if I am ruining things."

"You're not ruining anything, I just wish you were enjoying yourself."

"I'll enjoy myself I promise." Zoro said with a hint of a smirk.

By this time they had made it out to the backyard and Vivi collected the gift bags from Zoro thanking him and giving him a hug. He seemed a little embarrassed at first but then he hugged her back.

"Oi marimo! Keep your hands off my girl!"

Zoro slowly let her go keeping a hand on her shoulder and Vivi saw his smirk return full blown.

"And if I don't" Zoro retorted his hand sliding down her back.

"Zoro!" Vivi admonished her cheeks flushing for the umpteenth time that night.

"Sorry Vivi" he murmured softly before pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Vivi gasped and watched Sanji's face turn a violent shade of red. There seemed to be flames and heat waves emanating from him and they were all directed solely at Zoro. The two boys charged at each other and a clashing of feet and swords started and Vivi couldn't help but wonder why Zoro had brought his katana it's not like they would let him take them into the banquet hall.

/part\

As Zoro and Sanji traded what should have been lethal blows Zoro had only one thought on his mind. He wanted release. Since clearly any sort of sexual release was out of the question he had opted for physical release. There was one person whom he loved to clash with and he could always count on to give him a good fight fuelled by anger and contempt and that was the blonde love-cook. He would have left it all alone, he was content to distance himself from this ridiculous event anyways but he had seen the look of concern in Vivi's eyes and despite her words he knew his sour mood was ruining it for the others so here he was lashing out at Sanji.

Getting Sanji to fight was easy there were several buttons he knew to push that would have him coming at him hard and furious but Vivi had been the easiest. He felt bad for making her uncomfortable and using her like that but he told himself it was for her own good in the long run anyways. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivi move over towards Nami and they exchanged a few words before watching him and Sanji move through the garden. He could only figure that the two girls were smart enough to figure out the reason for his sudden fight and were letting him blow off some steam; otherwise one of them would have stepped in to end it by now.

The fight went on for a few more minutes without either of them breaking too much of a sweat and probably would have winded down eventually but the girls decided he had vented enough for Vivi called out to Sanji immediately and effectively ending the sparring match.

"Watch yourself in the future baka." Sanji snarled before twirling over to Vivi.

Zoro only smirked and re-sheathed his katana. Feeling better he headed over to the table to grab some food. With only minor grumbling he participated in the millions of pictures that were taken by an emotional Igaram and Vivi's father Cobra. The gifts from Vivi turned out to be small digital cameras so they could all take pictures at prom. After what seemed like an eternity of flashes later the small group climbed into the limo and headed to the banquet hall. 

Zoro spent the entire ride pouting, a combination of the injustice of having to leave his katana back at Vivi's and the obvious fifth wheel feeling he had going on. He was almost relieved when they arrived and he saw Johnny and Yosaku slumped against the building ogling all the girls walking in.

"Zoro-aniki!" The two boys cheered when they saw him.

"Hey. You heading in?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to get here." Johnny said with a grin.

Zoro couldn't help but notice the slight scowl that Yosaku tossed at Johnny. Clearly he wasn't too happy with Johnny's enthusiasm at seeing him. Both guys had gone all out for the occasion however and were dressed in sharp-looking suits and Yosaku for once wasn't wearing that ridiculous hat/helmet, his hair combed neatly. Johnny however still had on his sunglasses despite the formal wear. Zoro didn't think he had ever seen Johnny without them. They were always either on his head or he was wearing them. Together they all walked into the building.

"What Johnny didn't get you a corsage Yosaku? What a cheap date." Zoro teased.

Yosaku blushed at the comment but Johnny just laughed and slung his arm over Yosaku's shoulder. Yosaku mumbled something under his breath but didn't shrug off the arm and instead stepped a bit closer. Zoro laughed at the pair turning to see where they were supposed to sit. As his eyes scanned the room his laughter died on his lips and he forgot what he was looking for and how to breathe.

"Fuck."

He sure as hell hadn't been expecting her to be here.

/one\

Luffy held Nami close as one song ended and another slow song started up the two blending almost seamlessly. She smelled of tangerines and he inhaled her intoxicating scent sighing contentedly. Nami tilted her head to look at him at his sigh and he grinned at her until she smiled back.

"You're beautiful." He said simply, enjoying the way a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You've already said that a few times."

"Well you still are but if you want I could stop telling you."

"Oh well, you don't have to do that."

"Good, because I wasn't going to."

Nami laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and Luffy couldn't help but think that it felt so comfortable and so right. It seemed odd to think that it had taken him failing his Spanish presentation to discover his feelings for her. True he had always thought his feelings for Nami were a bit different than anyone else but he had just assumed that was because she was his closest friend other than Zoro. Speaking of Zoro, he wondered where he was. Luffy was worried about his best friend; he had seemed to be in some sort of funk for the last month. Luffy scanned the room trying to spot Zoro's green hair in the crowds, finally he spotted him off to the side talking to a woman with short dark blue almost black hair with red glasses. Luffy remembered seeing her at the police station before and knew she worked with Smoker.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Nami asked concerned.

"Nothing, I was just looking for Zoro he hasn't been himself lately."

"Did you want to go talk to him?"

"Nah. He's talking to some woman and I'd rather dance with you anyways."

The two of them continued dancing even when the song switched to one with a faster tempo. As Nami danced in front of him swaying her hips provocatively and shimmying and twisting he was once again struck by how gorgeous she looked tonight. She wore an emerald green dress that made her skin glow and her eyes sparkle. It was strapless and had a corset-like top that showed off her breast hugging their curves and her thin tapered waist. While the skirt part wasn't as tight it was by no means flowy as it shifted and clung to her legs. If Luffy had to describe the dress in one word he would choose slinky or sexy. She wore a pair of black strappy sandals with just enough of a heel to put them at almost the same height but Luffy was still a bit taller. Her luminous orange hair was piled up on her head somehow held their by some clips yet several pieces were falling loose and her bangs framed her face making her look youthful and vibrant.

Luffy would be content to watch Nami dance for hours. She moved so gracefully and the music seemed to move in her as her body twisted this way and that. The room was pretty crowded and all the bodies had raised the temperature, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on Nami's chest and her hair starting to stick to her cheek a bit more. When she moved her dress pressed against her and he could see the outline of a long, lean leg and a sudden flash of those legs wrapped around him as her chest heaved with passion flashed through his mind.

_That afternoon, Luffy's house (__**Warning: M rating follows)**_

Luffy walked out of the bathroom having just showered, with a towel slung around his waist. As he walked down the hall to his room he continued to sing the song he had been singing in the shower. He pushed open the door to his room and was surprised to see Nami sitting on his bed biting her thumb nervously.

"Nami, what are you doing here?"

"Are you expecting us to have sex after prom?" Nami said bluntly.

"What!?"

"After prom, do you think we are going to have sex?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it."

"There's always this big pressure to have sex after prom and I don't want it to ruin the night and I don't want us to have sex just because we think we should because of prom and not because of how we really feel."

"Whoa! Calm down Nami. I don't expect us to have sex."

"So you don't want to have sex with me? Am I that horrible? I thought guys would have sex with anyone."

"I wouldn't have sex with just anyone and you're not horrible. You are beautiful and amazing."

"But you still don't want to have sex with me."

"That's not what I said. I said I don't expect us to, but I want to."

"Really?"

"Yosh!"

Nami smiled at him and Luffy grinned back despite the totally random and odd conversation. He most definitely hadn't been expecting this when he had gotten out of the shower. He crossed over to his bed and sat down beside her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Nami." He said sincerely.

"I love you too Luffy, that's why I think we should have sex."

"Huh? After prom?"

"No, now."

"..."

"That way we don't have to worry about the pressure of having sex after prom because we will have already had sex and we can focus on simply having a good time."

Luffy chuckled to himself at her logic, it didn't make sense to him because couldn't people have sex more than once? So wouldn't the possibility of sex after prom still exist? But he could see that Nami was being serious so he kept these thoughts to himself.

"Are you sure?"

Nami simply nodded and pulled him to her for a kiss. When her lips met his and her tongue pushed past his Luffy gave himself over to the feeling, pushing any lingering doubts out of his mind. His hands slid under her shirt caressing her soft skin and pressing her closer. He tilted his head for better access and was surprised to hear Nami giggle into his mouth. Luffy pulled back amused, if he had been more of a self-conscious guy he might have been offended but instead he just joked about it.

"Am I that bad?"

"No, sorry it's just your hair is dripping on me."

Luffy laughed then too and shook his head like a dog, sending more drops of water flying at Nami and she shrieked and moved to block her face. Luffy leaned forward and brushed his damp hair against her face before moving her hands to kiss her deeply. The water was forgotten as the kiss deepened and a sense of urgency took over them. When oxygen became necessary Luffy took advantage of the pulling back to lift her t-shirt up over her head. Nami's breasts strained against the lacy constraints of her bra and Luffy eased her back down on the bed trailing kisses down her neck. He took her nipple in his mouth through the fabric of her bra and sucked softly tearing a moan from Nami's parted lips. Her hands twisted in his hair pushing him closer and Luffy smiled into her chest, his teeth grazing her lightly.

Nami's chest pushed forward at his teasing and her little whimpers of pleasure went straight to his groin. His hand snaked down her stomach stroking the skin above the waist band of her skirt, letting his thumb slide under. Her skin was warm to the touch and he could sense her desire. Luffy yanked down the flimsy fabric of her skirt and her panties soon followed, she was wet and ready for him and they both moaned as he slipped a finger into her curling it around and making her squirm. He inserted two more fingers and was slowly moving them, stretching her all the while continuing his attack on her breasts. One of her hands had moved down to his shoulders and her nails were digging in painfully but Luffy didn't mind.

"L-Lu-uffy! Please." Nami panted

Luffy removed his fingers and pulled off his towel revealing his rock hard erection, he positioned himself over her and was about to enter her when a thought occurred to him stopping him with his tip pressed against her entrance. Nami whined and lifted her hips trying to get him to enter her but he moved further back.

"Nami, I don't have a condom." He said, his voice strained.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot" Nami exclaimed her eyes snapping open at his words.

Luffy didn't have any condoms in his room, he hadn't been lying when he told Nami he wasn't expecting sex but now that they were here he wished he had thought of the possibility before. He was about to offer to check Zoro's room when Nami leaned over the edge of the bed reaching for something on the floor. Luffy figured she was reaching for her panties but was surprised to see her grab her purse and start rooting through it. Getting frustrated she dumped the whole thing upside down and all the contents tumbled out. The floor was littered with lip glosses, a mirror, some loose change, a pen and notebook as well as several other things among which he spotted a small foil package. She grabbed it triumphantly and handed it over to him.

Luffy pulled her in for another kiss, his tongue sliding along hers and flicking over her teeth. When he pulled back he wasted no time in opening the condom and rolling it on, once it was firmly on he drew her in for a hot, sticky kiss and entered her in one swift movement.

Luffy moved in her, quickly picking up a rhythm and she joined in raising her hips to meet each thrust her legs hooked around his back urging him deeper. Her nails clawed at his back and he knew there were going to be marks but that was okay, he was leaving marks of his own as he nipped her shoulder and the tender flesh of her neck. She tasted exotic; sweet and tangy and his tongue licked up her neck slowly, savouring her taste. Her cries became a bit more erratic and he could sense that she was close. Luffy's fingers pulled at her nipples while he continued to nibble her neck all the while pushing into her with long., hard strokes. As the beginning of her orgasm came he felt her tightening around him drawing him deeper and his vision blurred as he came with his own body-shaking orgasm.

Luffy pulled out of her and peeled off the used condom tossing it into the trash bin. He rolled to his side spent, pulling Nami close. Nami nuzzled his neck lightly and let out a satisfied sigh her hand coming to rest over his still-racing heart.

"Mmm that was good. We might just have to do it after prom after all." Nami murmured sleepily.

"Sounds good." Luffy replied with a chuckle but he suspected she was already asleep.

Luffy pulled a sheet over them and fell asleep soon after and they napped in each other's arms. He slept peacefully waking an hour later when Nami stirred. Nami slipped out of the bed finding her clothes and putting them back while he watched lazily from the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked sleepily as she stuffed all her stuff back in her purse.

"I'm supposed to go over to Vivi's to get ready, but I'll see you there later okay."

"Yosh."

Nami came back over to the bed and leaned down to give him a sweet, lingering kiss before heading to the door.

"Make sure you're there for 6:00 ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. " He replied with a roll of his eyes.

Nami only stuck her tongue out and disappeared out the door.

_Back at Prom_

Luffy shook the image out of his head in an attempt to ward off an embarrassing arousal. Nami seemed to notice the direction his thoughts were taking however and she tossed him a sultry wink before pulling him closer without stopping her dancing. Luffy grinned and pressed a quick kiss against her lips before showing off some moves of his own. This was definitely a night to remember and it was only getting started.


	10. Not So Bad After All

_And here it is, the last instalment in this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it and that you like this ending._

**Not So Bad After All**

Zoro stared at her, fighting the urge to run. She stared back, a look of startled confusion on her round face. A few seconds ago Zoro had been innocently standing by the punch table minding his own business. Johnny and Yosaku had disappeared halfway through the dance and Zoro wouldn't be surprised to find them in the nearest unlocked closet, not that he was going to go looking for them. He could see the rest of his friends on the dance floor, holding each other close as a slow, romantic song played over the speakers. Through the crowded masses he could easily spot Luffy and Nami and was surprised to see a worried expression on his best friend's face. He scanned the area around the pair but there didn't seem to be any danger, he was contemplating what could be bothering Luffy when someone knocked into him from behind pushing him forward. Turning around with a glare he froze when he saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz. Can you see my glasses? I need my glasses."

Zoro noticed the red glasses floating in the punch bowl and he delicately fished them out, holding them gingerly between his thumb and forefinger he held them in front of her face. He nearly laughed out loud when she pushed them on only to yank them off as punch started to drip down her face. She wiped the glasses and her face off with a napkin before putting them back on and turning to face him.

"Thank yo- _you!_"

Any hopes that she wouldn't recognize him vanished and Zoro just stood there not sure what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Tashigi demanded, her suspicions rising as they always did around him.

"This is my prom. I am supposed to be here, what's your excuse?"

"Your prom? Oh right this is Grand Line's prom. Me? I'm a chaperone of sorts. Smoker, Hina, me and a couple others are here to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Zoro hadn't actually seen Smoker around, but he had seen Ace sneak in through a window so he had figured the cop had been here somewhere. He nodded his head slowly, wishing there was an excuse for him to leave, being around the sergeant made him fidgety. He came up with nothing and he continued to stand there awkwardly while Tashigi's eyes darted around seeming to be having the same issue. They had run into each other more times than he cared to remember and sometimes it was quite literal. Back when he was on the street she had broken up several fights that involved him and he had even bumped into her at the dojo a handful of times. She was a swordswoman with impressive talent and normally he would relish a good fight with someone of her skill but he couldn't bring himself to fight this woman. She bore a striking resemblance to a ghost from his past and every time she raised her sword he turned and fled.

"I should probably go check outside..." Tashigi finally blurted turning to leave.

Zoro was about to sigh in relief when her foot got tangled on the table leg and she came crashing forward. Zoro instinctively opened his arms to catch her fall and they ended in some sort of weird half-hug. Zoro saw her cheeks redden and knew his were doing the same when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Tashigi pulled out of his arms straightening her jacket and glasses. Zoro slowly looked over his shoulder and directly into a pair of azure eyes shining with some emotion Zoro couldn't decipher.

_Earlier_

Zoro had managed to get through the entire dinner without looking for her in the room, not that it mattered her presence radiated a heat to him and he knew she was at a table in the back right corner of the room. He had known that there would be teachers here but he had never stopped to think that she would be one of them. If he had known she was going to be there and in a dress like that he would have faked illness and to hell with this whole prom.

Dishes were cleared away and Vivi made her way up to the podium in the front of the room to make a short speech. She thanked all the members of the prom committee for organizing the night as well as the teachers who had offered to chaperone. Then she introduced the slide presentation the committee had put together of some "special and memorable events of the year." Zoro watched the pictures flash by without paying too much attention. There were several shots of the students at different events that were held throughout the year and he noticed embarrassed that he was in one or two of them.

"I don't think there is a single one of you smiling." Vivi teased beside him.

He was about to growl at the bluenette, who had returned to her seat, when the next picture caught his attention.

"You don't look to happy yourself in that one." He smirked at her and watched as first the colour drained from her face and then it flushed a deep scarlet.

Up on the screen was a picture of Vivi standing on a cafeteria chair her arm raised while shooting a death glare at a mass of squealing girls. It was from the Friend Auction. She let out a slight moan and her head sank into her hands in embarrassment while Zoro chuckled lightly. Sanji moved to take her into his arms whispering something into her ear that seemed to calm her down and make her smile softly at him. They came together in a sickeningly sweet kiss and Zoro turned away disgusted only to gape at the next picture on the screen.

There up for the entire graduating class to see was Zoro holding a soaking wet Robin to his chest an intense look of concern visible on his face. He fought the sudden urge to bolt as well as the urge to find out who took the picture and ram their camera down said photographer's throat. A wolf whistle that sounded suspiciously like Ace's rang out across the room and Zoro groaned wishing his green hair didn't make him so easy to spot. Dozens of eyes at least, turned to look at him with expressions of mixed interest and that wasn't even counting the ones at his table.

"Zoro I didn't know that happened." Luffy said innocently.

"What were you doing to that fair maiden?" Sanji growled.

"Leave him alone guys, she panicked in the water and he saved her." Nami said calmly.

Zoro shot an appreciative look at his unusual ally and judging by the twinkle in her chocolate eyes she understood with clarity exactly what was going on in his head. After what seemed like ages the picture changed and people turned their attention back to the show. The slide show continued without too much drama, a few more pictures of the gang showing up before it finally came to an end playing some cheesy graduation song about remaining friends.

Half an hour later the dance had started and was in full swing people bumping together on the crowded dance floor. He had been dragged out by Luffy and was begrudgingly moving slightly to the upbeat music pulsing out of the speakers. Luffy grinned and danced around enthusiastically, bobbing between him and Nami. The song switched to a slow one and Zoro used the chance to escape off to the side of the room. He was leaning against a wall when he noticed her.

She was sitting at a table in the back watching the couples come together on the floor with a look that resembled longing and Zoro found himself heading over to her before he could think about it. She looked a little startled when he sank into a seat beside her.

"Mr Roronoa. Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you enjoying your night?"

"It's alright, I wish that picture hadn't been up there."

"Yes, that was rather unfortunate."

Zoro wasn't sure exactly what to do, he hadn't had any real plan when he came over here and he suddenly wished he had. Ace's words from the other day came back to him and he figured he might as well go for it.

"Would you like to dance?" he blurted out.

Robin looked startled for a minute before all emotions were tucked away behind those eyes and he could feel her shutting down and pulling away from him.

"No. You're a student, just a boy. Nothing can happen between us."

The words were spoken without emotion and their coldness pierced Zoro's heart and he knew without a doubt in that moment that he had his answer to the question Ace had asked. Not that is seemed to matter since she clearly wasn't interested. Robin rose from the table, excusing herself she crossed the room disappearing in the crowds and Zoro didn't bother to search her out. After awhile he got up and headed over to the punch table hoping that someone had managed to spike it by now.

/part\

Sanji held Vivi close as the last few chords of the song played out. He was in heaven, having her in his arms held against his chest, nothing else mattered and he briefly wondered why he 

had ever bothered to look at a different girl. While there were many beautiful girls in gorgeous dresses crowding the banquet hall tonight, and while he knew most would die to get a chance to dance with him, he only had eyes for her. To him she was simply put, the most beautiful woman in the room. He felt he should personally thank her designer for she was stunning in the dress he had created. She looked like a Greek princess and so he treated her like one. However she could have been dressed like a street urchin and he still would find her breathtaking and treat her like a princess.

"Would you like to keep dancing or would you like to take a break?" he asked leaning in close to be heard over the music.

"A break sounds wonderful."

Sanji swept her up in his arms and crossed over to their now empty table. Vivi was giggling in his ear and making half-hearted protests to put her down. He put her down gently on her chair and placed a soft kiss to her smiling lips.

"Would you like a beverage my dear?"

"Yes please, I can come get it myself though."

"There is no need my angel. Just rest your beautiful feet here and I shall be back in no time."

He twirled off happily to fetch her drink coming back quickly so as not to keep her waiting. Tonight was certainly going on his list of more treasured nights, right up there with the night she had "bought" him. He was ecstatic that she had agreed to being his girlfriend and her reaction when he had arrived at her house was going to be in his dreams for several nights. 

They sat together through several more songs, talking and laughing easily as the night wore on.

"You're coming back with the others, right Sanji-kun?" Vivi asked suddenly.

Everyone was planning on heading back to Vivi's place after prom for a sleepover of sorts. Sanji doubted that there would be much sleeping however. Sanji was planning on coming, however her question reminded him of something on his mind that he wanted to share with her, sooner rather than later.

"Of course Vivi-chan. There was something I wanted to discuss though."

Vivi looked up at him confusion in her eyes.

"I know a lot of people will be having sex tonight and a lot of guys expect it after prom." Vivi's eyes widened slightly and Sanji continued, "I know we haven't been going out that long, but I have loved you for many years and while I would love to show you how much I care for you I don't think we should have sex yet."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?" Sanji asked concerned.

"It's fine. I think that's a wonderful idea Sanji-kun."

Sanji could sense there was something else she wanted to add and he encouraged her gently, wanting her to always be open with him.

"Did you mean it? The other part that is."

Sanji knew instantly what she was referring to and a smile broke out on his face.

"Yes. I love you deeply Vivi."

"Oh Sanji, I love you too." Vivi replied, throwing her hands around his neck.

/two\

Robin watched as the other woman removed herself from Zoro's arms her face a bright red. She met Zoro's eyes briefly before tearing them away before he could read anything in them. She landed her gaze back on the cute police sergeant smiling politely.

"Is there a problem Sergeant?"

"What? Uh no, no problem."

Robin continued to smile politely while wanting to shove her cute little glasses down her throat. The surge of jealousy was sudden and unexpected and Robin had no clue how to go about handling it. She had spotted the two talking from across the room and had come over 

telling herself that as a teacher it was her duty to make sure her students weren't in trouble. Then she had seen the sergeant in Zoro's strong arms and this jealousy had showed up uninvited.

She had no right to this jealousy, Zoro wasn't hers and he certainly didn't deserve it, especially after the way she had so coldly turned him down. When he had come over and asked her to dance she had wanted to say yes, she would love to step into his embrace and forget the world but she couldn't. When that picture had come on the screen she had had a realization so crystal clear and definite that she had nearly dropped her glass. Robin had fallen head over heels in love with Zoro and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had panicked and the inquisitive eyes of the graduating class hadn't helped and she didn't trust herself around him anymore. She had decided it was best for him to be free of her and her baggage so she had turned him down while her heart broke inside. Her plan wasn't working that well however, as she found herself drawn to him and now there was this pesky jealousy. It took her a minute to realize Tashigi was excusing herself and Robin watched her hurry away without bother to say anything.

"She fell, that's all." Zoro said calmly before walking away from her.

Robin could only stare after him in shock, once again Zoro was able to pick up on something that she had carefully guarded. No one had been able to get inside her head, inside her heart like that before and she recognized the importance of it. Zoro had seen her jealousy and simply set things straight, there weren't many guys in Robin's past that would have done that. The guys Robin had known would have taken this weakness and used it to their advantage 

and the fact that Zoro didn't only made her love him more. Suddenly standing there in the middle of somebody else's prom all of her issues seemed insignificant.

/the\

"Oh my god!"

Luffy turned to look at her surprised by her sudden outburst and Nami couldn't hold back a small giggle. He looked so cute staring at her with a mixture of amusement and concern that she couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss against his pouty lips.

"What Nami?"

"Look over there, behind the speaker."

"Huh? Who's... Oh!"

Nami let out another laugh as the emotions flitted across her boyfriend's face. First curiosity giving way to recognition and then being pushed aside for embarrassed disgust. Off in a darkened corner of the room, hidden behind a speaker was none other than Smoker and Ace. They were clearly in the throes of passion and if Ace had been wearing a shirt when he snuck in it most definitely wasn't on his person now and his cargo shorts were dangerously low on his hips. So low that Nami feared if Smoker nudged them at all they would fall to his ankles in a puddle heap.

Ace threw his head back and Nami could only imagine the type of sounds passing through his parted lips. Smoker's mouth seem fixed to Ace's slender neck and he had Ace pressed firmly against the wall and Nami suspected it was Smoker's weight keeping Ace's pants in place.

"Why is Ace here?" Luffy questioned dumbly.

"I think you're seeing why Ace is here, Luf."

"To make-out with Smoker? He crashed prom just to make out with Smoker?"

"It would appear so."

"Jeez, watching them is like watching porn."

"Mhmm."

"Why are we still watching, Nami?"

"I don't know but I think I need some fresh air."

"Fresh air sounds good."

Luffy led her out of the crowded banquet hall and into the fresh air the cool night provided. Nami was feeling a little hot and more than a little worked up between being pressed close to Luffy all night and then seeing Ace in action. Luffy took her around to the side of the building where they had some false privacy and then before she could say anything had her backed up against the brick wall his mouth closing in on hers.

He kissed her deeply his tongue pushing in and dominating her mouth and all she could do was kiss him back and cling to his shoulders. Luffy pressed his groin into her and she could 

feel his hardness pressing into her making her belly pool with warmth. This entire day was seeming just a tad unreal to her. She had started the day off with a brunch with Nojiko who had returned from her vacation tanned and relaxed leading Nami to believe she had taken in more than just the sights. Nojiko had taken it upon herself to have an embarrassing sex after prom talk with her involving a personal anecdote she could have gone without and a graduation gift of a box of condoms. Nojiko's conversation had left a bunch of questions clouding Nami's mind which had led to the pre-prom sex with Luffy.

Nami didn't regret her impulse in the slightest, Luffy was a perfect gentleman and she knew that he loved her deeply and she felt the same. Being in Luffy's arms had been right, she had felt a completeness she hadn't known existed and it had been quite literally orgasmic.

The night wasn't even over yet and she was outside in the shadows pressed up against a wall by the boy she loved his hand slowly sliding under her dress and working its way up her thigh. Fireworks were exploding in her brain and Nami simply gave herself over to the passion forgetting about everything else but the feel of Luffy's hands on her, stroking and teasing until she came with a muffled cry slumping over his shoulder.

/end\

Zoro strode out of the room and into the lobby his head spinning with the emotions warring within him. He loved Robin, he realized that now but it didn't matter since she had turned him down, coolly and efficiently. He had been angry and hurt but he had shoved those emotions aside along with his love and then she had to go and show up again with those cool blue eyes that sometimes leaked emotion to him. He had seen the jealousy in them along with the pain of seeing another woman in his arms, no matter how she had ended up there.

Zoro did not like being played with, woman and their pathetic mind games could go to hell as far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to play. If what Ace had said about once not being enough was true then he wasn't going to give in because she didn't want to share his attention. If something was going to happen between him and Nico Robin it was going to be a hell lot more than a one-night stand.

"Mr Roronoa."

He heard her voice call out behind him and was slightly surprised to find that she had followed after him but the way his gut twisted at just her voice he didn't allow himself to turn around.

"Zoro?"

This time the voice was softer, less sure and surprisingly close. The sound of his name on her lips was too much for him and he slowly turned to face her. She looked incredible as always and he wished he had the strength to make some flippant comment that wouldn't betray his roiling emotions. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture that seemed out of place on her. Her entire outfit screamed sensual confidence and he allowed himself a slow once-over taking it all in. The dress was purple which didn't surprise him, she seemed to have a thing for the colour. It was a deep purple, almost brown and to Zoro right then it was the sexiest colour in existence.

The dress was halter-style and the dip in front was so low that it went half way down her torso, the back exposed even more skin, every inch of creamy skin on her back exposed, dipping low the fabric starting just below the small of her back. She wore stiletto heels in a sparkling silver and they winked in the light when she moved. Then there was the slit, it was so high that it should be illegal. Stopping half-way up her thigh and exposing more expanse of creamy skin that looked so incredibly kissable. Zoro was getting turned on just looking at her which wasn't boding well for his plan of walking away.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to your friend."

"She's not really my friend."

Almost unconsciously they had taken a step closer, he could feel the heat from her body and their breaths intermingled.

"I didn't like seeing another woman in your arms."

"You turned me down."

"I know. It was a mistake."

"Nothing's changed. You're still older and I am still a student."

"None of that matters."

None of it had ever truly mattered to Zoro before but it seemed odd that all of a sudden it didn't matter to her. He wanted to simply say ok and to sweep her into his arms but he feared she would just leave after, realizing it had all been a mistake. He looked deep into her eyes and for once they weren't guarded. He looked into their blue depths and saw the answers to all of his unspoken questions. She had been scared, she wasn't any more sure about this than he was. But behind the fear he saw something that had him closing the distance and drawing her to him for a kiss. He saw love.

They had left the lobby quickly, it might not matter to them but some of the teachers might not see things that way, besides privacy was better anyways. He spotted Vivi's limo parked out in the parking lot and headed in that direction. The chauffer was gone until prom finished and he hoped that it was left unlocked. Trying the door it didn't open and he cursed lightly running a hand through his hair.

"Here, let me." Robin said gently nudging him out of the way.

Zoro watched as she slipped a hair clip out of her hair and a nail file out of her purse before bending over the lock. A few seconds later he heard the soft click and she opened the door triumphantly. The fact that she had just picked the limo's lock turned Zoro on immensely and he fought the urge to push her into the vehicle and strip her of her incredibly sexy dress. She climbed into the limo and Zoro followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

The inside was pretty spacious and Robin stretched herself out over one of the benches while Zoro settled in on one across from her, the space necessary to keep him from jumping her. Zoro wasn't sure what they were doing exactly, he was pretty sure they were going to have sex but that seemed more like the end conclusion of something and not what he should immediately jump into. He was saved from an awkward silence by Robin speaking.

"How've you been lately?" she asked softly.

It was a simple question which should have a simple answer but as was everything between them, how Zoro had been was complicated. He didn't want to lie and say everything was great since the last month had been pretty much anything but, yet at the same time he knew he couldn't whine about his conflicting emotions. In the end he settled for busy. He briefly told her about all the extra work that had come at the end of the term and the necessary studying for upcoming exams.

"We can continue our tutoring sessions if you want some extra help before the exam." She offered lightly and he gladly took her up on it.

They continued to talk, the conversation was both meaningful and completely pointless and Zoro found himself moving closer to where she lay. Eventually he had moved to the bench along the front so that their heads met at the angle. He was on his back with his knees up, one arm behind his head as a pillow. He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes wishing he was in something more comfortable. He had been forced to wear something formal and he had settled with a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top couple of buttons unbuttoned. Nami had scowled at his idea of formal but he didn't care and he sure as hell wasn't going to wear some suit. He undid a few more buttons and rolled the cuffs up feeling a bit less restricted.

"Want a drink?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Zoro wasn't sure where she was planning on getting a drink from, there wasn't anything in the limo thanks to Igaram, he had checked on the way here. He nearly choked when Robin's hand slid up her dress and re-appeared with a small silver flask. She twisted it open and took a swig before closing it again and handing it over to him. Zoro took the flash gratefully and took a healthy swallow of whiskey. The alcohol burned as it went down his throat but it was in a satisfying way.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked returning the flask.

It had clearly been strapped to her leg but her dress wasn't that loose and he most certainly had not seen a flask-sized bump anywhere. Robin just smiled at him mysteriously and the idea that it could have been on the inside of her thigh struck him making him rock hard. This was definitely his kind of woman. They passed the flask back and forth a few more times, each time drawing closer together until Zoro was sitting in the corner with Robin in his lap. She drained the last of the whiskey dropping the flask behind he and bending down to press her lips to his.

She tasted like whiskey and the unique taste that was all her and Zoro couldn't get enough of it. His hands slid up her sides, cupping her breasts and squeezing lightly. The slit in her dress came in handy as she was able to easily straddle his lap, not that Zoro would have minded if her dress had ridden up around her waist to do so. This kiss was different than anything they had shared previously, there were no regrets or finality to it. This kiss was full of promise and hope, this kiss was just the beginning and not an end.

Robin's hair fell forward, tickling his face with its softness and Zoro smiled into the kiss. Robin pulled back her eyes hazy and her lips already swollen and Zoro couldn't resist placing another quick kiss against her lips. She was absolutely beautiful and everything about them felt so right. When they were together things like school, society and ages didn't matter. When they were together it was as simple as they were a man and woman in love.

His fingers deftly undid the clasp behind her neck and her dress fell down exposing her breasts to him and he took one hardened nipple in his mouth sucking and biting while she arched her back pressing forward, begging for more. They began a slow discovery of each other's bodies and shirts were unbuttoned and clothing removed, flushed skin revealed. Heated kisses were placed against sensitive skin and hands roamed and tugged sending nerves into a frenzy of passion and desire.

They were silent except for the occasional moan or gasp, their desire conveyed in each touch and each kiss. Words weren't needed and would only cheapen the moment so both stayed silent except for sounds of enjoyment. Zoro had always found Robin's voice sultry and rich, caressing his skin like velvet and wasn't too surprised to find that her moans had the same effect. Each murmur of approval and purr of arousal shot through him making him want her even more.

They came together in the perfect blending of body and spirit and as they moved together Zoro instinctively knew that his world had just drastically changed and it was for the better. Just like when Luffy had plopped down beside him a bundle of energy in a straw hat a few years ago in the police station Zoro knew he had found someone who understood his soul and his spirit and would never make him be anything but who he was. Even better Robin loved him for this and desired him because of who he was and he could sense a similar connection in her.

/setr\

Vivi cuddled further into Sanji's embrace, a contented sigh escaping past her lips. Hearing the sound Sanji glanced down at her and pressed a small kiss against her lips before giving her a gentle squeeze and returning his gaze to the screen. After prom they had all came back to her place and everyone had seemed pretty content to slip a movie in and relax. Looking around the room she was glad to see happiness on her friends' faces. Luffy had called Usopp on the way back and they had swung by to pick him up so he could join in on the fun. With him was an old friend from his old town who had unexpectedly dropped by for a visit. The two were seated in the love seat and Vivi noticed that Usopp's eyes were on the delicate blonde more often than the screen. She could sense a budding romance and it made her even happier, it seemed that everyone was pairing off tonight.

She had been quite surprised to find Zoro sprawled in the limo with Nico Robin but thankfully whatever they had been doing before, they were both fully clothed and dozing lightly. She had been dubious about their relationship but the small smile on Zoro's face had made it impossible not to invite the older woman to join them. There had been a matching smile on her face so she figured Zoro was safe. Vivi had spotted Zoro's camera on the floor and careful to not look at what other pictures might have been on it she took a picture of the sleeping lovers before gently waking them.

Everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes they had brought over earlier and since Robin didn't have any she wore a pair of Vivi's shorts and Zoro's dress shirt. There had been some slight awkwardness to begin with, no one was quite sure how to act around the woman who had once been their teacher but soon things had relaxed and nobody seemed to mind. Now here they all were lounging in her house as night slowly turned into morning.


End file.
